Closing Gates
by ParadoxZee
Summary: The day the Dragon Slayers came back was suppose to make Lucy happy and cheery, maybe overly excited. She was suppose to be the one running into Natsu's arms, giving Erza the biggest hug, kissing Wendy's head and maybe even punching Gajeel's arm playfully then getting scowled at. Instead she watched from the 2nd level of Fairy Tail. Next to Laxus and Bickslow feeling betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**An experiment i've been tampering with. Please excuse my grammar errors and spelling. **

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

The upper level of the guild was darker than the bottom, it was less crowded and more quiet. No body rarely talked and if they did, it was for a job proposal or if someone was going to leave. Usually Freed would try to start a conversation, but Laxus would brush him off by putting his headphones on. Evergreen wasn't around as much, no one really knew where she would run off to, other than Mirajane and Lucy. Bickslow was always around and Laxus had nothing better to do. The patience he had stretched on for Lucy hadn't gone unnoticed, everyone was just too scared to say something. Except Freed, it was always Freed. Bickslow would try to do the same with teasing, but always found himself in the infirmary the next day.

The days were usually hard for Lucy. Not that everything she did _was hard._ It was the way she was living it. Natsu and Erza's presence no longer filled her day. The loneliness soon lingered on far too long. Lucy had insisted on leaving Fairy Tail for awhile until they came back. Makarov only made Laxus take her under his wing. Of course he refused, but he had no choice. The first days they spent together were stressful to Lucy. He had no patience with her what so ever and every minute it was constant yelling. Sooner or later the whole Thunder God Tribe had began to train her. Slowly accepting her.

They had taken her to several S-Class jobs, because of this, Lucy rarely saw Gray anymore. Whenever she'd return from a job, she'd try to talk to Gray like she usually did, but this time he distanced himself and stuck with _Juvia._ It broke her heart to see a friend drift away, especially the friend being _Gray._ Yes, she _cried._ But her new team had made her move on, it's not like he disappeared.

Then the day the Dragon Slayers were suppose to come home didn't happen. Soon enough they stopped watching the door so eager with high hopes. Before Lucy knew it, the S-Class trials were beginning. She had been nominated and paired with Freed. Those moments were exhilarating and she couldn't help but yelp in sheer excitement. Even during the tests. Yea, it'd blow their cover and yea it'd annoy Freed, but she was happy. And she wished that Natsu and Gray, maybe even Erza were here to watch her. She wanted them to cheer her on, she was powerful too right?

In a blink of an eye she was part of the Thunder God Tribe and a full-fledged S-Class mage. After the competition she was actually greeted by Laxus, with a _hug._ Lucy was so shocked she stiffened in his arms as if Evergreen had turned her into stone. The hug lingered for awhile more though and half way through it she finally relaxed and placed her arms around his neck and continued shouting in excitement.

During the party she looked all over for a friend to tell about her S-Class trials. She stopped before realizing what she was doing. Lucy was only a few feet away from reaching Levy, but she had stupidly forgotten. Levy doesn't talk to Lucy anymore. She had failed to remember that Levy stopped talking to her like Gray. Once her hard training had started and once she stopped writing, Levy was gone. Not Levy, but Lucy. Lucy could no longer talk about boys or take baths with another girl. She couldn't tell her stories to another female, because Levy wasn't in the picture. If Lucy did somehow get her attention, Levy would look at her as a stranger and busy herself with Jet. Jet had seemed to comfort Levy when Gajeel left. So what does it make Gajeel? She turned around with swelling eyes and headed back to her team. Had everybody left her?

But now she was here. On the upper level of Fairy Tail with the Thunder God Tribe, looking down at the other Fairy Tail members as they laughed. Whenever a brawl would break out, Lucy would snicker and join in now and then. The compiled problems that entered her head only made her more frustrated, so she took it out on 5 or 6 other mages. Laxus or Freed would stop her here or there before she broke somebody's arm. Soon she was forbidden by Laxus to even watch a brawl.

"Lucy." She heard her name in a certain sweet ring. Lucy had come to know and love that voice ever since she had joined fairy tail, for maybe a decade or so, she looked at Mirajane as a mother figure. The Sorcerer Magazine model simply didn't fail to act as it.

"Mirajane." Lucy looked at the white-haired takeover mage and gave a warming smile.

Mirajane's soft facade changed into more of a concerned one. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed but he smile was still plastered onto her face, "Makarov says they're here."

Lucy looked down at the guild doors from the upper level. her hands were on the rails and she was staring intently. After at least 2 years, she had been waiting for this, was it even safe to say hi to them? To welcome them back after leaving her? She had been hurting ever since Natsu had left that small stupid note. Was she not worthy of a good bye? Even from _Erza, _she had received nothing. Erza had only signed her name under Natsu's note. Not even an apology. Gray didn't even get anything either, he had to figure it out from Lucy. Ever since then, the downhill of all their relationships went broken, missing, _closed._

Lucy reached down into her pocket and picked at the small note. She let her eyes lingered onto the already memorized message.

_Luce! _

_You were sleeping, so we didn't want to even bother you. We know you like your sleep. And don't worry, I didn't sleep in your bed this time. It was more of a last minute thing - that's what Erza said - so we should be returning soon, aye! Don't worry, we'll come back and go on a job with you so you can pay your rent. Be safe! Take care._

_Natsu_

_Erza_

_Aye!_

She scrunched the paper in her fist and let a growl form in the back of her throat. He didn't even say when they were coming back or what they were doing, and because of him she really didn't pay her rent that month without the help of Makarov. Plus he also included an explanation of what the three Dragon Slayers were doing with the help of Erza.

_Looking for the dragons that raised them._ Lucy let out a 'Tch' and threw the paper ball down into a garbage bin. She didn't doubt them, she just doubted that they would ever find them. After all these years, they couldn't just reappear all of a sudden at the shout of their names.

"It's been 2 years, Lucy." Laxus's voice thundered, even if it was only a quiet whisper. He stood at the right of Lucy, his back leaning against the not-so-sturdy-anymore rail. He looked at her with eyes so tired and lazy. And his headphones were still pumping a tune lowly.

She nodded and then shrugged, "What were they doing for 2 years?"

Bickslow placed a shoulder on Lucy and hissed, slithering his long tongue out a bit as it skimmed her ear for a second, she shuddered but then relaxed when he brought his head down, "Learning how to train a dragon."

Lucy rolled her eyes and shoved him off lightly, his jokes weren't getting funnier, "Do you think they succeeded?"

"No." Laxus's answer was flat out straight. He turned around and crossed his arms, his forearm briefly touching her shoulder.

The Thunder God Tribe didn't have all it's members present and she didn't need them to be. Bickslow and Laxus were two of the three people that she had spent most of her time with. Eating, doing jobs together, maybe even napping - past time activities - she seemed to have grown comfortable in their presence and it looked like it was all that she needed. Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow understood that. So with the devotion of their time with her, they'd go wherever she'd go. And they wouldn't complain or ask why. Lucy would admit it was flattering and awfully hilarious when she'd go out in town with Laxus and Bickslow following. With their size they looked like body guards and she had never had a towns person flirt with her again. The loneliness was soon filled.

But now why was it coming back?

It's like she could feel Natsu's heat radiating this far. Maybe he wasn't so far. She could hear Gajeel's grunting with almost every step. And she could muster out Carla's nagging at Wendy. Lucy snickered at this, Wendy's skirt might have been too short. She had blocked out Erza's movement, the clanking of her armor scratching against one another was unbearable, her ears felt like they were about to bleed.

"You can hear them?" Laxus asked, not in shock but as if it was a factual statement.

She shrugged, "How'd you even get my hearing to be this good?"

Laxus didn't answer the question but only laughed. He continued to stare at the door with Lucy. The waiting should have been at least 15 more minutes and Laxus couldn't be more than proud to have taught Lucy to listen so far. The first time she had used the hearing made her go crazy, she cried as she listened to every whisper and all the towns bickering and conversations. Laxus then had tortured her more by scratching onto the wooden panels of the table or clicking his tongue. He couldn't help but find her cries and whimpers… amusing. After what seemed like 2 weeks of ear covering, Lucy had finally mustered the control of her hearing and was now using it at her advantage. She was simply a prodigy to Laxus now.

"Are you excited?" Biscklow walked closer to Lucy, his arm draped around her.

"No."

Lucy didn't feel a bit of excitement, she only felt hatred and betrayal, why not take her with them? She shivered at the thought, that's right, she had forgotten she was too weak to do anything and everything. The only thing she had back then was a whip and keys. No one ever let her do the fighting. Gray was always protecting her, taking hits before she could, and sweating under the pressure of Lucy getting hurt _again._ And if he failed, Natsu would brush off his own mob and come to Lucy's rescue while Erza chased down the big guys. She only ever felt like a burden, living in their shadows and crying like a baby. She forgot, she was weak. Even if her team mates said she wasn't, she only had one spell that was equal to Natsu's Dragon Roar. And it took most of her magic, causing her to faint in the end. She never matched up as equivalent to the members in Team Natsu. Maybe even Happy did more damage. She'd cover it up with a smile and chant everyone good job, just to reassure that she was okay.

"Don't over think it," Laxus placed a finger between her eye brows, "If you keep over thinking and make that face, you'll become ugly. And you'll have a really unattractive wrinkle here."

Lucy relaxed at his touch and turned to look at him. She stifled a laugh. Laxus's face was still serious as he said that and never really smiled, only if Freed was being joked by Bickslow, and it wasn't that often. She returned a warm smile, just to see if Laxus would soften his expression.

It didn't.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted across the guild hall. Lucy watched as she quickly ran into Natsu's open arms. Lucy stepped back from the railing and tensed her posture. She looked at the Salamander who's appearance was a little rugged. His hair seemed a bit more pink and he looked… handsome? He still had on his scarf and his chiseled stomach was visible from the vest that rarely covered him. He looked somewhat better? But maybe she didn't see him for so long.

She shook her head and stepped back more as the guild cheered and got louder, greeting the lost group with hugs. Erza's scarlet hair was the same, and her attire never changed. She wore a gigantic smile with her hands on her hips as if she was a hero.

Then there was Wendy, still flat chested and a couple inches taller. Carla on her shoulder and her skirt a little too short. Lucy wanted to snort at being correct but only found herself walking back more. She hadn't gone noticed for she was stopped by Laxus and pulled closer to the railing again.

"Stay still, will ya?"

She gulped and looked at the other Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. His arms were a wince more buffer and you could see the lines that formed his muscles. He wore the same facial expression on his face, a glare that seemed too normal for him. His eye brows were still studded and his piercings were still there. His long black hair seemed tussled out in knots and he had a new scar on his right cheek bone. His eyes were red and deep… and he was staring up at Lucy, no smirk or that stupid "Gihi." But Just piercing at her own brown eyes. She shivered.

"Are you gonna say hi?" Bickslow slapped her butt and guarded himself in preparation for Lucy's speech or Lucy Kick. But she didn't even mind, in fact she wasn't even moving. She was completely lost in the Iron Dragon Slayer's eyes. Not a _love lost_, but in a hypnotizing way that made her feel _lost._

She shook her head again and averted her eyes from the Iron Dragon Slayer. Did he smirk at her?

Natsu looked around lost, he had shook himself free from Lisanna and headed towards Mirajane. Lucy knew what was coming and stepped back from sight.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Review are encouraged!**

**Ciao! Till next time.**

**- Crishalee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woop! Good Morning or Afternoon! Maybe even night... But I couldn't wait to update. I had several questions about this FanFic, and let me tell you... You're just going to have to wait and read to find your answer. **

**I don't think it's confusing at all(: I love the positive reviews!**

**Excuse any grammatical and spelling errors! **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Rated M for Language**_

**Chapter 2: Baka**_**  
**_

Natsu's back was aching along side with his arms and shoulders. The heating sensation was doing him no good and it hurt just to stand up straight. He'd usually feel like god when he walked in flames, but his skin was peeling from it and it made him feel like shit. He couldn't even sit down comfortably, he was always on the edge of his seat. And sleeping was a whole other story. He almost resorted to standing while sleeping, or making Happy carry him while he slept. And Gajeel was making it all the worse by slapping his back or punching his arm almost every 3 minutes. He would have punched him back if his skin didn't feel like sunburn, but for now he'd have to hold it in. All that mattered now was that he was finally coming home.

"I'm so excited to see everyone again!" Natsu wanted to pump his fist in excitement but only found himself gritting his teeth from trying.

_Smack! _Gajeel's heavy hand landed on Natsu's shoulder blades, he made a "Gihi" then laughed out loud from the look on Natsu's cringing face. It was amusing just to watch Natsu jump over a volcano and get his skin burnt, but it was even better just to see him lash out from the pain. Gajeel had warned him that Igneel wouldn't be in a volcano. And because of his stupidity and not being able to listen, Erza had punished him by forbidding Wendy to heal the poor fireball.

"Just wait till i'm all better." Natsu yelled into Gajeel's ear, the Iron Dragon Slayer not even flinching or whipping his head to see Natsu, "Yea, yea. When we get home your girlfriend can mend you."

Natsu felt his stomach churn and insides stir, he let a small blush tint his cheeks, thankful that his now peachy, sunburnt skin hid it, "L-Lucy is not my girlfriend!"

He stopped walking and made a scowl towards Gajeel. His black hair was swishing which Natsu thought was too long. Freed's hair was too long as well, but he had always thought it looked weird on Gajeel. He wanted to snicker at the sight of Gajeel's back, if he squinted, he would have thought Gajeel was a manly woman.

Gajeel stopped and placed a small smirk on his face. It wasn't friendly, nor was it warming, but frightening and menacing, maybe just a little playful. It scared him, "I was talking about Lisanna, but okay, Natsu."

"H-Hey!" Natsu started walking again, this time knowing his face was completely red. Why did he say Lucy? Maybe it was because he was concerned of her these whole 2 years out. She was probably beyond pissed and he didn't like it when Lucy was mad. It was another Mirajane without the satan form. Or another Erza, without the swords and armor. Just plain Angry Lucy. It scared the shit out of everyone and anyone. All he knew was that he had to apologize and pray to Mavis that she would eventually forgive him. That's if… she's there. She was Lucy and knowing Lucy without half of Team Natsu, she would surely leave until their return. He could only hope that Makarov had forced some person to have her as a burden. _No._ Lucy isn't a burden, and he had to keep reminding himself that before he said it out loud. He _loved_ coming to Lucy's rescue and he hated to see her so hurt if someone called her weak or useless. Sure she hides behind her spirits, but she's strong willed, and that's all that counts, right? Maybe Gray had ushered her to stay or actually stayed by her side the whole time. It's Gray, he'd never leave Lucy.

_Smack! _Gajeel had punched his arm again, breaking him from thought. Natsu could hear Wendy giggle uncontrollably but stopped as Natsu eyed her. She gave a sheepish smile and waved awkwardly. He looked back at the Iron Dragon Slayer and glared. Gajeel had another smile on his face, this time showing teeth and closing his eyes. He had his fist up next to his chin as if he just accomplished something, "That was softer than the other ones and maybe the last. Don't flatter yourself, fireball."

Natsu let his features soften, finally relaxing his peeling skin. Gajeel had been almost, _almost_ like a brother to Natsu throughout these 2 years of traveling. He was somewhat nice in his own ways and really caring if you look at his actions close enough. Other than that he was completely idiotic and careless. And if you watch him in his normal facade he was a real dueschbag with no care in the world who he hurts. Because of this they ended up bickering at least once an hour. It was fun fighting the Iron Dragon Slayer. He was stronger and could endure more than Gray would. The fights always made Natsu think about the Ice-Princess.

Erza had stopped them with her hands on her hips she muttered quietly, "I swear you guys are worse than Natsu and Gray before…." Of course this didn't go unnoticed, both Dragon Slayers had incredible hearing. Erza stopped muttering to herself and glanced behind her shoulders, this caused the both of them to cringe and stand straight back up, "Master probably knows we are here. I sent message when we were at the train station."

_Yea, standing straight back up wasn't a good idea._ At least for Natsu.

They kept walking for what seemed like an hour. Natsu's excitement ushered him to run but the pain he was feeling wouldn't let him budge any farther without the pace of Happy's slow flying. The guild was finally in sight and the building started to tower as they got closer. Natsu could feel his insides jitter with joy and his face plastering into a large smile. Would everyone still be the same? Would there be new members? Oh Mavis he was about to explode.

"Stop." Erza halted all of them, Natsu wanted to yell at her for making them stop but obviously knew he wasn't going to go anywhere with Titania ordering. She looked back at them then patted Wendy's head. She then placed a shoulder on Natsu - which again, made him cringe and let out a groan - then only stared at Gajeel, "After 2 years of traveling with you guys, I want you to know, I am not disappointed that we concluded to finding nothing. I'm very proud to actually watch you guys grow and become stronger. _Almost_ stronger than me." She quirked her eyebrows as she said "almost", then smiled at them, "Thank you for letting me on this wonderful journey. Maybe next time we go, we'll actually find them. And I won't stop till we do." She only got a nodded response from Natsu. A hug from Wendy, which she surprisingly took to her advantage and swung the little Dragon Slayer around. And if Natsu was correct, he could hear Gajeel silently mutter the words, "Thank You" in embarrassment. Gajeel earned a smile from Natsu and only glared at him like he was retarded.

The guild doors to Fairy Tail was just right there in arms reach, and the Lost Team was standing, shoulder to shoulder as if waiting for someone to open the door for them. Everyone was in there, probably brawling with Gray or drinking with Cana. The Strauss' were behind the bar most likely. Maybe even a few were out on a job, but his family was in there. And Lucy was inside, waiting for him. _Oh, boy._ He knew he was in for it, _big time._

Erza let out a sigh, "S-So, should I pose like a hero, or?" Her hands were on her hips and a nervous, sheepish smile was painted on her face, "L-Like this?"

"That's perfect." Wendy's voice was soft but loud as she chuckled at the ex-equip mage, "Ne… Let's just go inside. I can't wait to see Romeo again and Lucy."

"Dammit, people. Just get your asses in there." Gajeel kicked the guild doors open and went to his regular facade. The guild hall went quiet as everyone stared at the Lost Team.

"Natsu!" Lisanna's voice rung in Natsu's ears. He watched as she ran across the guild hall from the bar. Her blue eyes were sparkling and Natsu felt something warm clench in his chest, it poked his rib cage and let a smile creep to his face. The warmth wasn't the sunburn warmth, but the warmth that felt good in his insides. _Damn, _it felt so good to see Lisanna's face again, along with the other guild members who decided to scream, shout, whistle, applaud, and even crowd the Lost Team.

It felt so good to be back home.

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at the 2nd floor that served as an indoor balcony. Was that Lucy? He saw _Lucy._ Standing next to _Laxus _and _Bickslow_. Why was she there? They were so close to her, only an inch away, but _shit,_ she looked good. Her blonde hair was down and it seemed wavy rather than the normal straight and there was no more stupid side ponytail, it was actually longer. Her face wasn't smiling or laughing. Not even crying in joy. It was more, serious and unloving? She had on what seemed like a tight fit yellow t-shirt and boy was it doing her chest justice. And the leather short shorts that cupped her upper thighs were doing her nice too. _But her face._ Her keys were jingling as she breathed. Her whip tucked on her right side of the belt, all the more to be se- _No, he couldn't think that. _ _But, _why was she standing so close to Bickslow, screw Bickslow, he meant _Laxus Dreyar. _Gajeel knew Laxus had the hots for Bunny Girl since the Phantom crap, but why in the hell was he poking her forehead? Plus that was _years _ago. He'd never seen him so close to her before other than the time Evergreen had turned her into stone. Also, _years_ ago. What the fuck did he miss?

By staring at Lucy, he followed her eyes and met Natsu's face. He was still smiling, yet biting down hard on his own teeth from Lisanna hugging him. The youngest takeover mage wouldn't let go of him and he could tell Natsu was gritting from the pain brought by the body contact. Of course the idiot wouldn't show it.

_Cute. _

Gajeel snapped his head back at Lucy, she was now staring at him. Her brown eyes lingered on every part of his body and it sent him chills. He could tell his eye gazing had made her shiver, for her eyes had a sensual tint. Not sensual, but maybe a dull sparkle. Was she excited to see them? Gajeel traced her hands with his sight, she was clenching onto the railings rather hard and her chest started to rise and fall slowly. As soon as she averted her eyes back to Natsu, he smirked at her.

But why wasn't she down here? He sniffed for a familiar scent that was rather clouded? Then huffed, the crowd around him filled with Fairy Tail members was making him sick and feel a little claustrophobic. He shrugged his shoulders to himself and pushed people away, he only gave his regular glare facade and had people avoiding him again in no time. He looked up again at Lucy who was now backing away. Something felt wrong. She wasn't down _there _being bubbly or smiling warmly. She wasn't down _there_ in Natsu's arms. Or giving Erza the biggest hug. And kissing Wendy's head. Maybe even having her punch his shoulder and him returning a scowl. Even though he liked the touch if were only a mere second. _Damn him to hell if he thought of her like that again, she's Levy's best friend and he-_

Another thought he couldn't think of as he looked at the couple in front of him. They didn't notice his presence. Gajeel couldn't understand why they wouldn't notice. The Lost Team just came back from a job that lasted 2 years and they didn't even acknowledge it. That was selfish and what in the actual fuck… "Levy." He quietly whispered.

Orange hair was spiked into a ponytail, his arms were crossed as he leaned against the bar counter with blue hair swept back with a headband was on a bar stool, with no Mirajane. All the reason to be able to share a secret conversation, or in Gajeel's case, maybe get mad? She had her hand wrapped around his bicep and she was musing to his smile. She opened her eyes to look at Jet. His gaze darted somewhere else, "Jet." Her voice was so soft and touching. And the way she said his name almost broke Gajeel. He felt a rush of distraught poor into him almost making him frown and hang his head down.

Jet's face was solid and almost pale, she followed his direction and rested her eyes on the Iron Dragon Slayer. "G-Gajeel!" Her voice didn't sound the way it sounded whenever she'd say his name 2 years ago. It wasn't warming or loving, or caring. It sounded cold and frightened as she stared at Gajeel. He watched as her hand tightened on Jet's bicep and he could hear her breath quickening as she gritted her teeth. He took a deep breath and nearly winced at the smell of Jet all over her.

"Didn't see you come back." Jet said it through his teeth with a raspy voice. Gajeel wanted to laugh at the slim mans reaction, but only let out a low growl. It rumbled at the back of his throat as he stood straight. He unclenched the fist he didn't know he had made and kept his eyes on Levy. Her mouth was open in awe, maybe in shock, but he didn't seem to care. Gajeel let out a 'Tch' and sighed loudly, "The crowd shouting and applauding our names didn't bring ya enough attention?"

Jet opened his mouth to say something but only was interrupted by Levy, "Gajeel." Her voice sounded like there was more confidence, maybe even stern. The voice she made when ever Gajeel would annoy her while she was reading or maybe whenever he poked her back while she almost fell asleep. Gajeel only stared at her, his red eyes didn't say anything and in fact, _he, _couldn't say anything. Did they even properly say good bye?

_"Gajeel!" Gajeel almost snapped his neck from the familiar voice he had been waiting for all morning. He had sat on a separate bench away from Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and the exceeds for this reason. He had nearly felt himself dying just waiting for her. "Levy." Gajeel spoke quietly as he watched the bluenette run towards him. He stood up from his seat and had his arms opened wide for her._

_A bright smile was on her face as she finally joined the Iron Dragon Slayer. He engulfed her into a hug tightly. His face was buried in her hair as she wrapped her petite arms around his neck. He could smell the salty tears that was soon falling on his shoulder. He wanted to cry, but he knew it was only another excuse for him to make him not go. He had to be strong for her, so she wouldn't force him to stay. Gajeel wanted her to know how much he wanted and needed to. _

_He slowly and softly ripped her away, still having his hands on her back and her legs wrapped around his waist. She was so delicate and pretty, she was so… Levy. Her eyes were starting to get puffy and she was sniffing in snot too hard it almost made Gajeel chuckle. And this was the only public display of affection he had allowed her. _

_"Don't be a bastard, Gajeel," Her voice was breaking as she gasped for air through her words, she started huffing and puffing as she wiped her tears away and stared at Gajeel, "Kiss me, baka."_

_Before he could even respond, her soft lips were over his. He froze at first from the public display but relaxed as he cupped her cheek, wiping away a single tear with his thumb from her face and still had one hand supporting her back. He deepened the kiss and closed his eyes. He was feeling tingly inside as their lips continued to mash. He wanted to keep going but he couldn't help but pull away and reach for air. _

_She was now smiling at him with tears still flowing, she ruffled his hair like he would do to her and kissed his nose. Gajeel hugged her once more. A bitter hug he felt like would be the last and the kiss that ended too fast. He put her down, still hugging her. _

_"You're going to miss the train…" She let go of him and it seemed and felt so improper. This time she wasn't the one who held on last. Maybe she saw the need in him that said he needed to go?_

_Gajeel only nodded and wrapped his fingers around hers. He heard her give a small giggle as he rubbed circles on her hand. She walked him to the others and let go suddenly as he entered the train, no pulling or tugging, "Good-"_

_"No good byes', Levy…" Gajeel didn't mean to say it but only thought it. He pleaded with his eyes anyway and watched as her expression turned from sad to shocked then sad again, "Please…"_

_"Okay…" She twiddled her fingers then looked back at him with an idea, "I'll see you later, take care… I l-" _

_The train door closed in front of Gajeel. Distraught suddenly filled him again, the train started moving and he completely ignored the motion sickness he was feeling. Was she going to say…? Gajeel shook his head and sat down furiously, he wanted to hear her say it. Even if it was the first time she was going to say it, first. Instead of him saying it, he wanted to hear it from her end. He gritted his teeth and touched his lips, the softness of her mouth was still lingering on his. He sniffed deeply and let out a large breath._

_"A-Are you crying?" Natsu leaned in close to the Iron Dragon Slayer, causing him to turn away. He pushed the fireball out of the seat, "N-No!"_

Gajeel shook himself mentally._ Of course not_. So, was this considered a form of cheating? He growled again in frustration, the last thing he needed was his girlfriend - supposedly - to be cheating. At least he thought it was. He looked at the Jet then back at Levy for the last time. He let out another 'Tch' and couldn't even look at them anymore. Disgust and depression only filled him, and he didn't even know if that was Levy. All he did know was that he wanted her to hug him and sing in joy for his return. Maybe even drown him in kisses the way she used to do whenever he came back from a two day job. He shook his head from the thought and turned around, "Gajeel." He heard again. He pushed back the anger and betrayal he felt and pulled himself away from tearing the fur lined coat Jet was wearing and wiping away that show off of an ass's smirk from his face.

He traced his way to the back of the guild and sat down at an empty table the shadows swallowed. Gajeel had only came to the thought that things _did_ change over the 2 years and he couldn't expect them not to.

"L-Lisanna." Natsu whispered in pain as he watched the Iron Dragon Slayer escape from the crowd of Fairy Tail members. His back was almost arching in pain as Lisanna continued to hug him tightly. He didn't want to be rude and shove Lisanna like he would usually do, but he had to get her off one way, "Lisanna." He grunted again this time placing his hands on her shoulders.

She opened her eyes with the smile still on her face and slightly tilted her head, "Natsu?"

"I need to go look for Lucy." He quickly spurted out as he pushed her away softly. Knowing that Lisanna would surely be curious, maybe even mad at him for saying that. Natsu dashed out of the crowd almost feeling claustrophobic as the members patted his back - yes, making him cringe in pain - and made him say "Hi" or "I missed you too!" through his teeth. He gasped in relief in what seemed like an hour of holding his breath as he left the crowd with Erza and Wendy. Happy was not in his sight but that didn't matter right now. He _need _to look for Lucy.

"Mirajane!" Natsu wanted to wave his hand but couldn't. He looked at the Takeover mage and smiled sheepishly. Mirajane never failed to keep such a soft look on her face, "Natsu! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

She was about to caress him into a rather large hug but stopped in front of, her face went blank for a couple of seconds. Mirajane poked Natsu's peachy skin that was now peeling over his nose. He flinched at the sudden pain. It felt like two thousand needles had just stabbed his bride, "You should take a bath in milk for that nasty sun burn."

"It's not sunburn it's-" He shook his head and placed his hands on the barmaid's arms, "Milk helps…? Agh, never mind that! Where's Lucy, I _need_ to see her."

Mirajane opened her mouth but was only halted when she saw a fist land on Natsu's cheek. In a matter of seconds he was being throw across the guild hall, slamming harshly on the wall as he caught the attention of everyone.

Natsu yelled loudly from the pain as his skin stung in all kinds of places.

"That's for leaving me for two years." A deep voice sounded and brought a certain ring to Natsu. It brought him another warm feeling as he lay on the floor. The icy tingle on his cheek only made him smile more, oh he he missed the icicle touch of pain from his royal, Ice- Princess.

Natsu was grabbed by his scarf and chucked up into the air, his feet only a couple inches from the ground as a certain Ice Mage gritted his teeth and stared into Natsu's charcoal eyes with anger.

"Hey, do that ice punch thing again! I-It felt good on my skin." Natsu smiled and laughed as he got punched again into a table. The frost on his right hand started to crawl to his shoulders, coating it in ice. He shivered at the sudden sensation and sighed in relief. In 2 weeks his skin has never so good.

"You're fucking weird, ya know that?" Gray walked up and extended his hand out with in his pocket, his lips were pursed and his eyes looked relieved. Natsu took his hand and only smiled at Gray. He never thought he would have missed this beating in so long.

"Reunited and it feels so good, huh?" Natsu scratched the back of his neck with his icy hand and chuckled. Gray only glared at him and shook his, bring his palm up and smacking his face, "Baka… I can't believe you."

"O-Oi… Gray."

"What?"

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu watched as Gray's expression changed drastically. He had his head down and both hands in his pockets now, he looked away, his head gesturing towards the second floor. Was he trying to say something? The second floor wasn't for Lucy, she wasn't-

The blonde peered over the balcony, her hand on the hem of her shorts and the other playing with her hair. Natsu made direct eye contact at her, she wasn't _smiling._ And why wasn't she down _here? "_Lucy!" He called out. Was that- Another blonde grabbed her by the pit of her elbows, pulling her away from sight with the help of Bickslow? Why was Bickslow there? Wait, no, forget Bickslow, but _Laxus Dreyar? _

"What just happened?" Natsu whispered lowly as he stared at the three walking away from view. What was she doing up there? And why wasn't she next to _Gray, _or Levy? "What's happened when I was gone?"

"A lot, Natssu…"

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice was etched with curiosity and maybe excitement. Lucy only continued to play with the hem of her shorts and twirl her hair. She wanted to say something, but anger and frustration only filled her again. Seeing Natsu's face made her want to scream or shout at him. Why was the pain feeling so unbearable now? She couldn't stand to look at him any longer before she had the urge to run up to the Dragon Slayer and displace his shoulder sockets. And she knew Laxus saw the glint in her eyes for he grabbed her by the elbow pit and pulled her away. Lucy still kept her eyes on Natsu, from the corner of her eyes she saw Laxus nod his head to Bickslow and soon both of them were pulling her away.

"Take me home." Was all Lucy could say. She started to hate the heat that was radiating so far from Natsu's body and she couldn't stand the eye gazing she was getting from the others. She was so glad Erza-

"Lucy." She spoke too soon.

Erza wasn't standing at the guild hall doors anymore. She had one hand on her hip and she was staring intently on Lucy. Lucy had the sudden urge to run up to her and give her the biggest hug Erza hadn't acquired yet. She let her face soften into a warm smile and she could tell she surprised Laxus. He let go of her and shoved her rather too hard towards the Titania.

Erza had relaxed her body as she took in Lucy for a hug. She gripped onto Lucy's shoulder and let her face bury into her hair. Warm tears started to fall onto Lucy and Lucy just continued to smile. The longing she was feeling was finally filled and the anger she received as she stared at Natsu was gone, "I'm so sorry." Erza's voice was rough and low as it whimpered for air. She was so vulnerable and soft in Lucy's arms. Lucy only stroked the soft skin on the back of Erza's neck. Not saying a word.

Laxus ran his hand through his hair and followed Lucy. The girl was practically humming and sparkling with happiness. After he waited for Lucy with Bickslow for an hour, he was kind of scared to what Erza had said to her. The girls talked forever and he was only hoping Lucy hasn't broke. He was actually surprised she didn't ask to stay longer. He didn't question it, he would have probably gained reason being "Natsu is there." or "I just want to go home." Maybe even a "Erza is tired."

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Laxus glanced over to Bickslow who was staring contently at her ass. He shook his head at him but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, Laxus decided to stare as well. Her curvaceous physique swayed as she skipped along the side of the river channel. She didn't walk on the edge anymore due to how Laxus had pushed her off for being careless. He smirked at his own action and continued to stare. Her cheeks were falling out of the short shorts and he knew she didn't know. He grunted and rolled his eyes as walked faster to reach for the hem of Lucy's shorts. For the sake of Bickslow thoughts and Lucy's cold butt cheeks, he slightly pulled down the clothing.

Laxus let go and continued at his regular pace, earning no scowl from Lucy, but only another small smile. She let Bickslow slap her ass and Laxus pull down her shorts a little? The world _must _be ending.

Bickslow punched Laxus's shoulder and quirked an eye brow. Giving an expression as to _how_ Lucy let him go so easy. Laxus only shrugged again and nearly laughed at Bickslow's remark, "Man, how?" With the Dragon Slayers coming home, there was definitely something making her mind spin.

"Thought you were mad?" Laxus closed his bedroom door after walking Bickslow out. The man wouldn't shut up about teasing him ever since Lucy decided to sleep over. She did it nearly every day and Laxus knew Bickslow was only seeping with jealousy. The last time Lucy took a nap with Bickslow only caused her to break a knuckle along with Bickslow's nose.

She shrugged and sat on the bed, removing her shoes, then her shorts, then unclasping her bra till she was only visible in underwear and her yellow shirt, "I am… Severely."

Laxus slipped off his shoes and threw his jacket onto the nearby chair. He propped himself onto his back and rested his hands behind his head. He was used to Lucy's undressing and it never seemed to bother him. It actually did nothing and he was scared at the thought that he might have been gay when a girl as attractive and sexy as her was in his bed. Of course, Lucy never did anything to him but maybe hug him in her sleep. But that was all and Laxus wasn't even bothered. Sure he had many other people on his list on personal space, but the girl somehow removed herself from it. And the feeling when he got as he hugged her back was almost… Love?

"But you know, Laxus…" Lucy was in the fetus position as he knee dug into his side. She had swept her blonde hair into what she called a "messy bun" and was now staring at her wiggling toes. The sight of her so innocent and pure made him tingle a little inside. He shifted his position so he was now laying on his side, staring at the blonde who had a pained look, "What?"

"I'm hurting…" He heard her sniff and _oh no, please don't cry,_ "My chest feels heavy and… Why would they just leave me? I could have been a big help too, right?"

Something pinched at his heart, causing him to wince as he watched the poor Celestial Mage cry. She had cried many times before, but this time she was fighting the tears that slowly fell on her face. He reached out to her face with no conscious and tucked a strand of hair that fell behind her ear. He rested his palm on her cheek and felt her shudder. Her breathing was uneasy as her whole body rose and fell, "Stop it. I don't have ice cream."

Laxus heard her give off a small giggle and he relaxed again from his tense position he hadn't noticed. Her crying came to a slow halt and she was now breathing steadily. Her body rested closely to Laxus's and he could feel her ample chest rest against his pecks. Her soft, cold hand suddenly traced the scar over his right eyes. He gained goosebumps from this and felt her breath against his chin. He only relaxed and placed his hand over her waist and closed his eyes, "Rest."

* * *

**How was it? Reviews are encouraged!**

**I might update later again today, if not, that I surely will tomorrow! **

**Ciao, till next time!**

**- Crishalee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I finally finished this one. I was overly excited from the reviews and ****_views. _**

**The point of views switch on and off of each character, but i'm pretty sure it's easy to follow if you maybe take the time to reread the paragraph, sorry! Other than that it should be okay. **

**Excuse any grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Rated M for Language**_

**Chapter 3: Broken**

Natsu walked slowly towards Master's office, his head back and his hands behind it. _Lucy, an S-Class mage? In the Thunder God Tribe? _What the hell was going on? And _Gray didn't even do anything._ It only meant Lucy was stronger. And if she was partners with Laxus and Bickslow… She was surely to be at the same height of strength as them. Natsu felt his blood boil from emotions, _not _the skin. He felt his veins pumping quickly and a surge of excitement rushed in him. _He was going to ask Lucy to spar. _Was he stupid? He didn't even apologize to Lucy yet and she was probably still mad at him. If he found her and asked her to spar then he would probably get beaten badly from the anger Lucy maybe felt.

Natsu shook his head in frustration and found himself opening the door rather roughly to Makarov's office, "Natsu!" The small man was sitting in an awfully large chair with a smile plastered on his face. He looked creepy and the old man sent him chills. Absolutely not in a good way, "My child! I am so glad to see you back in one piece."

Makarov's hand turned large as it smacked Natsu, not caring that the fireball had heaved into his bookshelves. Natsu only cringed and gritted his teeth from the pain. He got up slowly a darted for the question, "What happened to Lucy?"

Makarov's opened his eyes and blinked, "Lucy? What about her?"

"She didn't say hi or… Greet anyone from the team when we returned, what _happened _to Lucy?"

The guild master sighed and shook his head slowly, "A lot happens in two years when you're gone, isn't there, Natsu?"

Makarov waited for an answer but was only responded by Natsu's slow breathing and blinking, "I had no choice, Natsu. I didn't want her to leave Fairy Tail."

Natsu had winced from the answer. He knew Lucy would at least try. Instead of Gray having her stop, Makarov did it instead. And _Gray, _man Gray just let her slip through his fingers and watched her join the Thunder God Tribe. What was wrong with everyone in the guild? Cana wasn't drink heaves, instead she was flirting sober with Bacchus? What does that make Cana? And Elfman was always out with Evergreen? And Levy wasn't talking to Gajeel? She was making goggly eyes at Jet? What in Mavis's name happened?

"This is crazy." Natsu whispered under his breath. It wasn't crazy to everyone, but it was crazy to him. Lucy _partners _with Laxus?

"Life is crazy, Natsu. I made Laxus take her under his wing and it was probably the best thing that happened to Lucy… Natsu… Lucy is stronger than she ever was, she doesn't even have to try anymore when she brawls with Bickslow. And whenever she does join a guild fight, nearly half of them end up in the infirmary. Because of her we rarely have to pay for repairs or damages out on jobs. She has completely taken things in her hands when you guys were gone." Makarov sighed and paced the room, "Can you believe Gray let her go? They were such an easy going couple until she decided to leave Fairy Tail. Man, I shipped them hard."

Natsu cringed from the word couple. _Gray and Lucy?_ He suppressed a growl. Gray had some major explaining, the Ice Mage had definitely left that _part _out.

"But what about Laxus?"

"Laxus and Lucy? Sure they'd make cute grandchildren, but Lucy and Gray…" Makarov looked at Natsu, his piercing gaze was upset, "Oh… I have a feeling that wasn't your question… But… Ah…"

He stood still on top of the desk, still looking up as he stared at the Dragon Slayer. He looked as if he was at lost of words. It wasn't so bad that Lucy was now partners with Laxus, right? The duo was separable but always seemed to find their ways back to each other. Makarov sighed in defeat, Gray was a nice fellow too, "Laxus has taken good care of Lucy, Natsu… Please… Rest up, I'm sure The Strauss' have decided on throwing party for your guys' arrival… You are dismissed."

* * *

"1… 2… 3…" The morning sunlight stung a bit but Lucy had closed her eyes to manage. She furrowed her eyebrows at the brightness as it draped over her. A layer of sweat covered her body as a towel wrapped around her neck. Her tank top had clung onto her as the sticky liquid dripped on her body. The spandex short shorts rose every time she sat down to complete a squat. She felt the heat rising in her body from the frustration that came back to her, "9… 10… 11…"

She couldn't wipe Natsu's face away from her memory. The look of shock and disapproval as he yelled out her name. He had spotted her on the second floor with Laxus and Bickslow. She yearned to see his face again a year ago, now she can't help but want to wipe it off the surface of the world. She furrowed her eyebrows more and felt a crease between them. If she kept this up then she'd surely have an ugly wrinkle like Laxus said.

She squatted down continuously, not even sure what number she was on. She let out a frustrating yell and kicked at the dirt. Lucy then got down into a push up position for two minutes planks. She stared as the dirt started to cling to her sweaty arms. She felt her stomach ripping and her legs shaking as she continued to hold down her plank. The heat was starting to become more hot and she still had Natsu implanted in her head. She was more concerned of him rather than Gajeel, Wendy, and Erza. Nastu, _her best friend, _out of all people decided to leave her for two years? _Two damn straight years?_ She winced as she felt tears start to feel her eyes. She leaned on her right side and rubbed her face with her left hand. _But, _he's back now, right? And everything should have felt fine, but it didn't. Everything was suppose to be back to normal, but it _wasn't._ Everyone felt so distant and she only relied on Laxus, Bickslow, and Freed, The Thunder God Tribe. She felt her tears threatening to burst out. She finally sat up on her knees and rubbed both her eyes. Frustration lead her to working out and soon enough she'll need somebody to punch.

"You can come out now." Lucy murmured.

Laxus watched as Lucy rubbed her tears away. She sat up in sweat and dirt and finally stood back up. He could see her eye brows furrowing more as she thought. Her lips started to purse in annoyance and she muttered, "You can come out now."

Laxus smirked to himself as he stepped out from the side of the house. Lucy was covered in a sheen of sweat as dirt was brushed on her knees and arms. She continued to dip down in a squat as her bottom poked out. Her calf and leg muscles showed as she squatted, her arms no longer needed to flex to show how slightly toned they were and her tummy was flat as ever. She grabbed the bottom of her tank to wipe her face free of sweat, the girl had a slight V that showed and her hips bones were out as well as her collar bones. Her sports bra was black and she tried to force a smile at Laxus, "You're up early, Lucy."

She shrugged and took a sip of her water bottle, "You too."

He grunted and placed his hands in his maroon pockets, "It's cause you left."

Lucy wasn't sure if she should take it as a compliment or forcefully make herself blush, so she just quirked an awkward smile and continued drinking her water. She only knew Laxus's on and off flirting was for his amusement and if he'd ever get it going on, he'd act weird or leave the room.

She took her towel and put it on top of her head, she began doing a couple of stretches, "What are you doing out here?"

Laxus only shrugged and titled his head. The look of Lucy tired and worn out from exercising was quite appealing, plus with her stretching, she was a view, "Looking for you."

Lucy stopped her stretching and looked up at Laxus for a couple of seconds. He stood in a sleeveless black tank that outlined his abs and pecks. It was tucked into his maroon pants with his hands in his pockets, he slouched down a little and leaned against the house wall. He returned a glanced and raised an eyebrow. She averted her eyes and continued stretching.

Laxus noticed her staring and gave out one small chuckle, "Not hungry?"

"No." She obviously lied. She didn't feel like eating though her stomach was growling through her flesh. She could only hope-

_Grrgl. _

She felt her face blush as she clutched her belly. _Damn her stomach._

"If you're going to lie, at least make sure everything is going to cooperate." Laxus only turned around on his heel and waved for her to follow. Lucy smiled, she wouldn't know what she would have been if Makarov didn't force her under Laxus's wing. Struggling through the first days or weeks maybe even the first month with Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe was the worst days of her life. But after having the patience and slowly progressing, Laxus had opened up a whole new different person towards her.

Laxus opened the door for her and watched as she unconsciously swayed her hips inside. She started to peel away her clothes, one by one as she talked, "I think I should shower first." Laxus only followed calmly with his hands in his pockets as Lucy walked towards the bathroom. She was now in her underwear, she turned around.

Lucy didn't even care if she was half naked facing Laxus. Laxus's dull facial expression only showed that he didn't give one flying fadoodle. He didn't stare intently and only kept his eyes on hers. He didn't make her feel self-conscious and if she was, he'd always make her feel pretty, even if his voice was monotone, "Do we _have _to go to the guild?"

Laxus shrugged and grunted, walking pass half-naked Lucy and opening the bathroom door. He flicked the lights on and walked out, shoving Lucy inside and closing the door behind her, she cooperated not hesitating, "We _need _to. There's a party." He turned around and picked up her clothes.

The first time she had dressed unwillingly was when she was drunk. She resorted to drinking that night after Laxus had said he had given up on her and he accidentally blurted that she was useless on Team Natsu. He found her with Cana drinking at least by the gallons and was forced to take her home by Mirajane. He argued till Lucy was in his arms sound asleep. Once he had put her in bed she started to strip. Little did he know the girl was sober and suffering from a sudden hot flash of being drunk. It was then when she said she had noticed it was okay. It took her a couple months, but now it was a gift. The sight of her amused him more and Lucy had no idea.

He was thankful that Lucy didn't try to smash his groin or break his face every time he did happen to stare. The blonde could put up a fight.

He threw the cloths into a nearby pile with the rest of her dirty clothes and laid back in bed. Falling into a slumber.

* * *

Gajeel stared at the metal bolts and screws on his plate, his appetite slowly died and so did his heart. The face of Levy was something he couldn't stop thinking about, maybe he was dreaming? Gajeel pinched himself and let out a growl. He wasn't dreaming.

He felt like smashing the counter beneath his hand, but he didn't. After the countless smashing and wrecking during the two year trip with Erza on his back, the man was terribly paranoid, that she'd come out of no where and smack the back of his head or quickly ex-equip into something he didn't like. Goose bumps crawled down his spine as he looked around the guild hall. _No Erza. _He huffed then sighed out, he still couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, bad habits die hard. _Silly him._

Familiar steps made him shudder and the scent filled his nostrils. He wanted to glance over his shoulder to make sure, but he was sure of it.

"No job today?" Mirajane looked up as she cleaned a mug with a dry cloth.

The blonde shook her head and gave something to Mirajane that Gajeel had surprisingly been waiting for ever since he saw Lucy. _A smile._ Her eyes weren't dull and her face wasn't washed with hatred. Her hair was wet, hanging loosely on her shoulders and he tank top was soaked on her shoulders. Her shorts were longer than yesterday and her whip wasn't with her, "Not today. Laxus told me about a party tonight?"

Ah, that's right, _Laxus._ Gajeel almost forgot that she was hanging out with Laxus and Bickslow. The thought was pushed aside ever since his encounter with Levy. It came back to him and you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat-

"Speaking of Laxus, where is he?"

"Sleeping. Half our team is out." She sipped her regular drink and flicked her hair towards Gajeel. She knew he was listening, she could tell by the way he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and looked down whenever he was concentrating on something, _idiot._

-and satisfaction brought him back.

_Our _team? _Lucy? Bunny Girl? Was part of The Thunder God Tribe?_ He opened his eyes, almost choking on his own saliva, _what the fuck did he actually miss?_ There was no way she was strong enough to-

"Ah, i'm proud of you Lucy-chan. You've gotten so much stronger."

- that's unless she _did _get _stronger_. He gritted his teeth but let a menacing smile creep onto his face. He felt a sudden urge to ask her to brawl. _Dear Mavis, _he started to sound like Natsu. Being the only guy to hang out with for two years really made you go crazy. He almost sounded like the dip shit.

Lucy could feel the vibes coming off from Gajeel's body languages. The way he clenched his fists onto the counter when he heard Mirajane say she had gotten stronger. And the gritting of his teeth when he placed on a creepy smile. She felt a jolt in her body that made her stand. She walked without conscious like she regularly did and smacked her hand next to Gajeel's plate. She bit her lower lip and made a 'Tch.'

Gajeel turned her head to see Lucy with her hand on her hip a leaning on one of her arms. He was almost startled by her, he didn't even hear or smell her coming close. There was no way. He was just too caught up in thinking.

Mirajane spoke quietly, "Take it outside, Lucy…"

Gajeel shivered at the word, _outside._ He snickered. Bunny Girl had challenged him before he even got a word. She was _fucking crazy._

Gajeel watched as Lucy rolled her shoulders. He stood about 10 feet away from her on the training yard. The dirt skidded and the wind blew it in Lucy's direction. Since when did she have the balls to even start a brawl? Especially with himself? Just exactly how _much _did he miss? He looked at the bleachers to his left and watched as they were quickly filled with other members. He even spotted, _Makarov. _Was she _that _good? He snapped his head back to Lucy who was now taking off what seemed like weights from her ankles, she shook both her feet one at a time. Did she have those on the whole time?

"Oi, Lucy, be careful." Gajeel looked at the bleachers again to see Gildarts giving a monotoned cheer. _Gildarts? Cheering on Lucy?_ He gulped and looked at the blonde who was stretching. Her shorts rose up and he felt a swelling in his throat. He tried to gulp again, audibly. "You too Gajeel." Makarov grunted. He didn't need to be careful, did he?

Laxus walked to the Fairy Tail guild doors. His head ached a little and he felt a little angry. Lucy had left her wet towel on the floor again and she forgot to take care of her dirty clothes. He grunted towards the door.

"You too Gajeel." He heard his gramps yell out from the side of the building. He sighed loudly, that only meant one thing, _Lucy. _Laxus grunted and walked towards the side to see a full crowd. Lucy was on one side and Gajeel was on the other. Of course the blondie wouldn't actually listen to him when he said _no brawling._ Even if it was just for training, it always lead to someone getting hurt. _You're crazy._ But he didn't feel scared, not as scared as he was when she had brawled Gildarts. It was nearly a draw but once declared one she had passed out. She would be fine.

Lucy felt a familiar presence and looked to her right. Next to the bleachers was Laxus leaning against the wall. She winced at his glare expecting him to stop her. But he didn't. She froze for a second but decided to give Laxus a warming smile just to piss him off or actually see if he would return one.

He didn't.

"Oi, stop making goggly eyes so we can start already." Gajeel yelled out.

Lucy stomped her foot and pursed her lips in annoyance, she bit the inside of her cheek, "Who is making goggly eyes you baka?!" Gajeel watched as she cupped her hand and raised it to the air, she then slammed it down as if she was holding a whip and-

"Get ready, you ass." Lucy's potty mouth was getting worse out of frustration.

- a whip actually appeared. Did she just summon that from the spirit world? And she didn't even have a sweat drop on her forehead. The last time she tried to do that she nearly passed out. Gajeel heard Laxus snicker. He stared back at the girl who looked too pumped up for her figure. The blonde was tying her wet hair up while biting down onto the handle of the whip.

Gajeel stood back getting ready. He was more excited than when he first achieved an exceed.

* * *

Natsu watched as the guild hall was emptied. He questioned it but didn't want to say anything, instead he stayed at the bar with Mirajane. His head was down low and he felt a gloomy presence stick onto. He then smelt wet dog? The after scent when the rain was gone. He felt a pat on his shoulder and he shivered from the pain, mostly because it was cold. The scent couldn't tell if it belonged to Juvia or Gray, because both of them were heavily covered in the scent.

"Natsu-san." It was a small girl voice. Definitely Juvia this time. Her hand was still on his shoulder when he turned to look at her. And he wanted to brush it off, maybe even slap it, but it couldn't be helped. He didn't see the girl in forever, "Juvia."

"Juvia is so happy to see Natsu finally here!" That was right. She wasn't here yesterday to see him yesterday and he was surprised that she even paid him a visit. Or at a mere grip of coincidence, "Juvia would embrace you with a hug, but Gray said your skin was… chaffing?" She said it weirdly as she poked a piece of dead that hung on his arm, she didn't have a face of disgust on, matter of fact she peeled it right off and dispersed it in water, "Gray usually has sun burn when he takes Juvia to the beach, so I don't mind."

Natsu only shivered again. The girl obsessed over Gray was peeling his skin and Natsu found it rather nasty. But that's right. Gray was now with Juvia. Out of desperation, maybe because he felt bad after leaving Lucy? Or maybe he realized they were meant to be together. He shrugged, "It's good to see you doing great."

Juvia responded with a soft smile he had never seen, "Juvia found her happiness. She thinks Natsu should too."

"Uun…" Natsu responded, "Don't worry about me."

"But you're Juvia's friend and Juvia feels something worrying Natsu-san." She smugly replaced her smile as she continued picking at his skin. If she picked more, Natsu would probably throw up.

To avoid the awkward conversation, Natsu quickly changed the subject, "W-Where's Gray?"

"Juvia's love is outside watching Lucy-chan," Natsu's eyes widened at the word Lucy. She didn't call her love rival? She called her, "_Lucy-chan"? _What in the- But she was outside, "Gray insisted I say hi first before I watch Lucy-chan beat Gajeel-kun."

_Lucy? Beat, Gajeel? Kun? What?_ Natsu didn't question - only mentally - "Outside, huh?"

He felt something soothing and wet on his arm. He looked down to see Juvia placing her palms on Natsu's reddened arm, "Juvia insists a milk bath, this rarely helps but it does take away pain, no?"

Natsu only added. Acknowledging that Juvia had ignored her question. He stood up and grabbed Juvia's wrist, she yelped in surprise as Natsu ran towards the guild exit, "Where are we going, Nastu-san?"

He gave a teethy grin behind his shoulder and continued running, "To watch the brawl."

**I'm still working out the kinks for the fighting scene. Trying to make you guys shiver from the hype in the fight.**

**By the way, is it really a LaLu? Maybe a GraLu? How about a NaLu? What if it was a GaLu? Sorry no BicksLu. Enjoy the suspense maybe?**

**This was a shorter chapter, but I felt like it said a lot! I wanted to wait till tomorrow, but I couldn't. Just spoiling ya'll now.**

**Ciao, till next time!**

**- Crishalee**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in two days and I have no excuses. Other than i've been trying to focus on quality most of the time. **

**Anyways my lovelies, here is what you have been waiting for. **

**I also understand the confusion you guys are having with the pairing who is going to end up with Lucy. To be honest... Ya'll are just going to have to wait and read. **

* * *

**_Rated M for violence, maybe gore, absolutely language..._**

**Chapter 4: ****_Crazy_**

Gray sat down on an empty section of the bleachers at the bottom far left end. A soft huff escaped his lips. Arms crossed, his gaze never left the blonde currently squaring off against the Iron Dragon Slayer. As guild members settled in for what promised to be an entertaining show, the two challengers' stood, perhaps four yards apart and a safe distance before the rowdy spectators that hooted and cat-called out at them. A soft breeze flittered through the trees. It swayed branches of the surrounding forest, stirred dirt at the challengers' feet and brought with it the cooling savor of the salty sea.

He fought it, the small tug of his lips as his dark blue eyes lingered on her. This resulted instead in a furrow pinching between his brows. She staged herself for them, open palm resting on a curvy hip that was out to one side while she grasped her whip's handle in her other hand. The relaxed, almost careless stance oozed confidence. And yet, he saw something what most there couldn't, having once been closer to her than few could ever claim.

This _something_ was in those rich chocolate eyes and the ever faint creases outlining them and her mouth. Conflict. She was torn between her determination to prove herself to the Lost Team and the frustration she felt for having this need _to prove _herself _to them_ at all. Even with the distance he could see her lips purse into a thin line. A tall-tale sign of her biting the inside of her cheek.

Her distant sad voice filled his head then, _'Bad habits die hard, ya know.'_

Gray snorted. This gave way to a snicker and he couldn't fight the faint smirk on his lips anymore as that quote loitered around in his mind like a buzzing fly at a picnic. She was so full of herself sometimes. Yeah, she was strong. He couldn't deny her that. But those of the Lost Team must have gotten stronger as well.

All the same, he had no doubt she would put Gajeel and those who left them behind, in their place. It mattered not what dangers the Lost Team had faced. Nothing could compare to what she had been forced to endure. Knowing this, and that she basically fought for both of them - the urge to whistle, to cheer her on like the others, grew. But he remained silent. He knew it would only serve to rouse turbulent emotions within her. Distracting her from what would be a fierce fight that she _had _to win.

His smirk twisted slightly. It became something miserable, pained even. He had shunned her successfully for almost a year. He knew he wasn't being honest with himself though. The truth of the issue of him not cheering her on was that he simply didn't want to bridge the distance between them.

Could it be said that he only kept the distance because he was concerned for her? Disliked what she was doing and the person she had become? _No. _He was being selfish. He knew it. _She _knew it.

_"You're awfully stubborn, aren't you, Lu-Chan." Gray shoved his hands into his pockets and turned on his heel, leaving the front of Lucy's apartment. He knew the name Lu-Chan would fluster her. Mavis, help any man if she ever realized how cute she was when her cheeks flushed and puffed out like that in her irritation. That was one reason why he started walking away, refusing to see this cute lure of hers and give in. No, he had to remain immune against her. Had to make her see how foolhardy she was being._

_Yet, he couldn't help but hope she'd call after him._

_Damn that pride of hers. He knew it wouldn't let her._

_Even so, Gray planned on coming back tomorrow when she finally cooled down some. Or at least he hoped she cooled down. All he knew was that he refused to be the thing that cooled her down this time. Too many times he had been the one. Far too many. This issue... this need for cooling started a couple weeks ago. She wanted to leave. She wanted to forsake Fairy Tail and all her friends, her family, so she could get stronger - to train. Seriously, to train? Please, what a cliché story: The typical weak girl betrayed by those she trusted most and runs away to get back at them?_

_Gray knew. They both knew she wasn't weak. Not at all._

_The ice mage also refused to train her. It wasn't exactly that he didn't want to. Just that he didn't understand anything about being a Celestial Spirit Mage. Not that he ever told her that. Maybe he should?_

_Whatever. She would have to deal with her own troubles for once._

_He was tired of being her foundation replacement. All of her issues and troubles stood confusing and frustrating for him. He could have understood it if her constant crying was because Natsu, Happy, and Erza had left and she missed them. But all she ever mourned was her "best friend" leaving her behind._

_Cold rage frothed up to the surface as his fists clenched and shook at his sides, lips wrenching into a nasty scowl as he walked. He didn't know if this rage he felt now was jealousy or the increasing anger he felt for Natsu, swelling more and more ever since they all left._

_Either one still made his thoughts linger on Lucy. Linger and stew on the knowledge that it wasn't love that had her rushing into his arms that day, but Natsu. Always, always Natsu. But then that was his fault for giving into the temptations of finally expressing his emotions towards her. A chance he never thought he'd get when the pretty blonde had told him bluntly many times that he was a crazy stripping perv and he should never think he had a chance in hell with her._

_Oh, how little did she realize the pain this caused him. The heart wrenching anguish he tolerated day in and out just to hold her, to love her. And all those empty, cold nights spent holding her under warm sheets while she sobbed in her dream for another man. He was her anchor. He was her lover. He, Gray Fullbuster, was being used._

_Used by one Lucy Heartfilia._

_A mere tool for her to get over a fool of a man who didn't even have the sense to realize the rare gem he had somehow managed to steal from said gorgeous young woman before proceeding to shatter it into untold number of pieces._

_Why did he persist through the heartache?_

_He guessed as he kicked a rock down the street, that in part, he felt obligated. The only member - left behind just like her - that could pick up those pieces and help reassemble her into the person that could vaguely functioned like she used to. The rest of him thought that perhaps, maybe, with time she could get better than just functioning and become herself again. That she could learn to love him instead._

_Who was he kidding though? Lucy stubbornly refused to admit to herself that she had loved -still loved- Natsu. Insisting that worn line of 'best friends'. He had finally accepted, there was no way she would ever get over the flame-brain moron without being honest with herself first. Gray also painfully knew that she wouldn't and probably couldn't without breaking forever._

_It was these thoughts that generated a maelstrom of frozen rage and self-pity that eventually lulled him into a fitful sleep that night._

_The next morning came too soon. As did the trek back to Lucy's apartment and the frightening, almost sinister scowl she gave him when he entered her bedroom. Never. Never had he seen her so livid, so distraught… so vulnerable. She didn't even let him open his mouth, lashing out with her whip as a fury of tears streaked down her pale, hollow cheeks. Only then, in the onslaught of her mindless attacks and gasping wails did his pain and rage come out as he yelled back carelessly._

_In the end, the only thing that restrained her from hurting either of them was Virgo and Loke. The lion zodiac sized both her arms, while the maiden wrapped herself around Lucy's waist, only to be forced to knock her out before she could cal Aquarius. She slumped, knotted blonde hair falling before her face. The ice mage stumbled back. Collapsing against the wall and panted, calming as he watched the two spirits forlornly settle their master in bed and ignore him._

_Gray, as second then minutes passed, started to regret ever saying those kinds of things. One of the things he said being, "You're being fucking stupid, Lucy! He doesn't love you." He tried to apologize to the two spirits, but Loke turned on him. Seizing him by the neck and slammed his back against the wall as he glared down with his teal eyes. The resentment. The sadness. The pity. The betrayal. It was all too much for Gray, and when Loke finally let him go, he ran._

_He ran like the coward he was._

_Day. Weeks. Months slipped by. Gray had watched from afar. Witnessed how Lucy grew with the help of Laxus Dreyar and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. His frustration and jealousy only grew with this, seeing her train with them. Or laugh with them. Even telling them about her past that none of the old members got to hear. Not only that, the whole guild slowly began to and adore her, awed by the jumps in power she constantly made. And in his shimmering frozen rage, Gray did nothing but give her the cold shoulder._

_Gray did it in selfishness. He was hurting at the sight of her. The look she gives when she smirks or the mere sound of her voice and footsteps. She still haunted him._

Gray sighed at the bitter memories from a year ago. It was already too late for Gray. Laxus had managed to do what he never could. And while she wasn't the same there was enough of the old Lucy back that he knew she would forgive him.

He didn't deserve to be forgiven.

Giving a heavier sigh at the thought, Gray looked to his left. Juvia only arrived moments ago, sitting to his right. She wasn't concentrated on him, her smile directed towards Lucy. Extending out the arm he had crossed, he placed his hand on Juvia's which rested on her thighs. The gesture made the Water Mage turn her head to Gray, her porcelain cheeks tinted with a red, now directing her beautiful smile to him.

Juvia knew his feelings. He couldn't hide them and she didn't want him to. Having been in her position, he knew he was hurting her. It made his gut twist and churn with guilt putting someone else in the position he had been in. And yet, he knew eventually everything would be okay. Someday. Until then she was there for him. In a way, this made him feel worse. Unlike him she was stronger and not a coward. She didn't remain by his side in hopes he would love her, but because she loved him. Whatever he chose, she would stand by his side. Whether that be to stay with her and return that love or move on to someone else. He hoped he could return her love.

* * *

Lucy was overflowing with drama and frustration, but masked it with a determined look. She stared at the Dragon Slayer who was now stretching. Rolling her shoulders in habit, she eyed him. Trying to strategize how to thoroughly crush him, while keeping in mind they were only sparring. This was for the fun of it, _right?_ Lucy wanted to chuckle at her remark. Never had she really gotten to properly avenge herself from when Gajeel had beaten her badly at their first encounter. _Not that I am holding a grudge about it or anything._ She _had _forgiven him. She muttered quietly to herself, "It's just for fun, Lucy. Hold back…" She yelled, "We're gonna have fun, _right, _Gajeel?"

Lucy could only make out Gajeel cocking an eyebrow then nodding. _Oh yea, we're gonna have lots of fun._ She shook her whole body and started making small jumps. It had been forever since she had brawled due to Laxus restraining her on it. Her magic had been coped up inside for too long and she felt herself bursting with excitement. She felt as if she was about to beat one of the many S-Class mages again just like she did during the trials. She shivered in delight, Mirajane had never saw it coming.

"When are you going to start already?" Makarov had his elbow propped onto his knee as he rested his chin on his hand. Lazily, he rolled his wrist at them gesturing to go, his eyes on Lucy. "Ah, Erza start us!"

Erza strolled from her seat, nodding in approval. She raised a hand. "This is a sparring match, Gajeel is on our right and Lucy is on our left if you didn't know that already." Erza glanced at both of them, each giving a nod. "Regular brawl rules apply."

Lucy wavered a bit. _Brawl rules? _Catching her off guard, she made a questioning face to Erza. _There were brawl rules?_

Noticing the Celestial Mages' puzzled look, Erza added swiftly, "No deaths. First with body flat on the floor is at loss. Ready?" She didn't even wait. "Begin!"

Gajeel let a smile form onto his lips. The audience hushed. Their eyes following as Lucy lunged towards him. Having anticipated her summoning a spirit or two, he shivered with glee when she didn't. Instead she jumped, aiming one of her silly yet supposedly strong, Lucy Kicks. He evaded, jumping to the right. Time felt as if it had slowed as he watched her hover in the air far longer than natural. Realizing she was up to something a second late, he could do nothing as she suddenly swung her leg midair, knee slamming into his face.

Gajeel gasped from the surprise and stumbled back, hand going to his nose. Blood trickled through his fingers. With a few blinks of his dark eyes, he got over his shock and glared at her. He wasn't stupid, he'd know what "gravity defying" spells looked like when he saw one.

The wind picked up and Lucy was successfully dodging all his attacks far too easily, and as for him, he got gut punched several times. Nothing he couldn't handle, of course. And yet - getting over his initial shock - he felt a pang of aggravation take root. No matter what he did, each punch he tossed her way she always dodged or parried. It was like bunny-girl had dramatically increased her speed and somehow her senses were more alert. _Like that akin to a dragon slayer…?_

He was beginning to become impatient with himself for not hitting her yet. And the smirk plastered on Lucy's face was making it worse. After what felt like an hour of Lucy's countless dodging, he finally managed to slip a right punch through her defense, causing his fist to crush into her stomach. A wave of relief washed over him followed up with a "Finally!" from one of the members in the audience. He could only smile as Lucy clenched the arm he forgot to pull back in his joy.

She cursed under her breath. Coughing up a bit of saliva that dribbled onto his arm. Her head was bent over, shadows hiding her face. Before he could retract his arm, her grip tightened. Gajeel only cocked an eyebrow, amazed when she used his arm to do a handstand. The crowd awed and gave quiet, "Whoas'"

The Dragon Slayer ignored everything but her, startled to find that he felt no weight what-so-ever from bunny-girl as she pushed off then landed gracefully in a crouch on his forearm on the ball of her right foot while the other dangled to the side. All he could do was gawk at her blankly - completely mesmerized by the feeling of _nothing_ on his arm. His breath hitched. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything as to question how she was doing what she was doing. But before he could even think about forming a whole thought a surge of magic filled the air around them.

A faint shimmering orange glow formed on her hands, then dispersed to reveal fingerless gloves. His gaze fell. Gajeel promptly closed his gaping mouth, his eyes narrowing. He was still in a fight. He needed to concentrate! Examining thoroughly the pink etched into the brass that covered her knuckles, he then glanced at the Celestial Mage who was biting the inside of her cheek. The look on her face was mixed between amusement and ire, as if she couldn't decided which on she wanted to feel.

Finally she settled on ire, huffing out, "That hurt!"

Gajeel's breath hissed through his teeth, brow creasing as he wondered, _What hurt?_

Without warning she struck him with an open handed slap. His eyes watered, feeling the throbbing sting bloom on his right cheek - the force so great that his neck nearly snapped from the impact. Startled, he jerked. About to stumble back and shake her off his arm but not a second before she pushed off with her right foot, back flipping and landing a yard away. She straightened, smiling a shy knowing smile as he cupped his right cheek with his hand.

Tugging the ends of her glove - that he distantly noted was suddenly a yellow afterglow - her sly smile grew. That was when he began to notice the tingly sensation from his cheek. It was… It was as if something was seeping out of his cheek. _Wait. Did she just..._

"Drain your magic?" Lucy responded to the confused and almost horrified expression that had appeared on his face. She winked. "Maybe." Her mouth opened to say something else, but she closed it again. Deciding not to say anything with a shake of her head.

His eyes narrowed. He let his hand drop from his cheek, bracing himself for any sudden attacks. Now that he knew her gloves drained magic he _had _to dodge her every move. Magic draining gloves, that freaky weightless ability, and her spirits still in her back pocket? He shuddered at the thought of her draining him and leaving him defenseless. Bunny-girl got strong. No more could he doubt that or take her lightly. She had always been one of the more intelligent members of the guild. Even if she had gained just a little strength these past two years, with her intelligence it was a frightening prospect.

He hadn't really thought this one through, now had he?

Nevertheless, a huge toothy grin stretched on his lips. The blood in his veins soared as if red hot iron pumped through them. This was going to be fun!

Gajeel surged towards Lucy.

* * *

Natsu sat on the edge of his seat, knees jiggling up and down. He simply could not sit still. And while he did not wear his usual massive grin, a nervous happy smile was on his lips all-the-same. How could he not smile? The spar so far had been intense! He could hardly contain himself as he watched his best friend and Gajeel in absolute awe. When Juvia had told him of the spar and he had dragged her out to the bleachers to watch, he couldn't deny that he had been slightly concerned for his partner. But all those worries scattered when Lucy drew first blood and kneed Gajeel in the face.

From there his jittery excitement only grew. Each punched dogged. Each kick and elbow that got past the Iron Dragon Slayers defenses. Lucy was amazing. No, better than amazing. She was… Screw it! He couldn't concentrate any with the great spar before whim to recall words better than amazing.

The excitement and joy, momentarily turned into stunned recognition after watching her ex-equip a pair of fingerless pink gloves. At least he thought that's what it was - if his memory served him right - she could have just been summoning thing from the Spirit World. No matter, she was still doing amazing. And Natsu couldn't help but grit his teeth and clench his fists to hold in his exhilaration for his best friend.

He was so proud of her, she had increased her in fighting potential, and Natsu just couldn't wait till he had his share of sparring with Lucy. The magic she started to disperse in the air only made him shiver more. He wanted to yell out her name in encouragement, but Gray - who sat on bench below next to Juvia - had noticed and stopped him, tapping his jittering knee. Gray was _right. _Natsu hadn't apologized yet and yelling her name now would probably make her mentally blank or something…

His dark gaze returned to the fight. He blinked, knees ceasing their movement as his mouth opened in horror. Was this even the same fight? Lucy was now standing still, her legs shoulder width apart and she was covering her face while Gajeel madly punched her. And Lucy only _stood _there. He knew she should be able to keep dodging. So why wasn't she? Did something happen that he had missed when he briefly took his eyes from the fight? He winced when a nasty upper cut managed to get past her cross-block in front of her face. Splitting her lip.

Was she _crazy?_

Then there was a flash of yellow that caught his eye. He blinked. Had he imagined- No! There it was again. Carefully, he watched, his keen dragon eyes scouting out the faint aura around her that blinked yellow with each punch she took. As if a shield. _That shield is doing her no good though!_ Lucy's face cringed in pain with each new hit she took to her battered body. It was startling. Not even five minutes had really passed and she looked horrible, her tank had been tattered, split up the front to show her toned but starting to bruise abs.

And Gajeel kept _punching _and punching and punching.

Her combat boots dug into the dirt and more bruises were starting to blossom on her arms. Gajeel only increased his strength by adding magic. The sound of punches becoming a sickening _thwap, thwap, thwap. _And Lucy still stood there, taking hit after hit after hit.

Natsu hunched over, elbows on his knees and fingers clasped together in desperation. He shut his lips tightly into a thin line making them go white. Gritting his teeth, he wanted to close his eyes, to look away. But he found he couldn't. No, he had to watch for Lucy. His stomach flip-flopped. He frowned. His eyes scanned the guild members who were silent, startled. Those able to watch the one-sided pounding peered on, their expressions matching the desperation he was forcing down with each breath.

Why was no one stopping this?

Lucy staggered. Her cut and bloody legs shaking slightly, but only dragon keen eyes would be able to see that. Natsu wanted to yell at Gajeel and Lucy for being so stupid. _What is she doing?_! He stood up, nearly yelling for Gajeel to stop, but Erza's sudden question from his left, standing away from the bleachers and observing the spar with a pale look, made Natsu close his mouth once more.

"Should we stop him?"

Natsu was torn between watching his best friend get beat up and Erza as a tall lurking male blonde sauntered up to her. The Lightning Dragon Slayer winced at a few of the worst punches that hit Lucy. Or he thought they were winces. All Laxus did was blink, the muscle in his jaw twitching along with it.

The blonde man stopped Erza from yelling out by putting his arm in front of her. "No."

Laxus, as if feeling Natsu's eyes on him glanced over his shoulder. Blue eyes met onyx. Only for a second he felt… Natsu wasn't sure, but he had to force himself not to shudder as he jerked his gaze away and looked back to check on Lucy. It was then he noticed it… Gajeel was slowing down. And the yellow Natsu had seen before was now solid, visible for all. Every time the iron dragon slayer hit her, it blinked a brilliant white, throwing Gajeel off.

Natsu should have never doubted Lucy. She wouldn't stand there and take a beating if not for a very good reason.

* * *

Gajeel's irritation with bunny-girl had swelled to such heights that he lost control of his anger. _Why is she just standing there? _His thought swirled around, making him even more furious, and not at all recognizing that he was horribly hurting the woman. If anything he kept exerting more and more force into it, or tried to hit her in a place that would end the spar. He simply couldn't figure her out.

Like Natsu, the Iron Dragon Slayer had noticed the yellow flashes. It was hard not to given he was an arm's length away. But knew instantly that the flashes of light belonged to no shield. The glow and faint pressure of magic did nothing to protect her, and he was willing to bet they had something to do with those damn gloves. This just served to make him angrier.

He only grunted more at his own arrogance, as he continued to "beat" her. Most times she hardly ever moved other than to right herself after a hard hit, or protect her face. When she did move outside of those motions, she'd try to hit his right cheek. Another clue that this spar was far from over, no matter how hard he tried to knock her down flat and end it.

The continuous sound of his breath huffing started to make his skin crawl. He was getting tired faster than he usually would and she wasn't even doing _anything._ Through his blind punches, he took a glance at the blonde. She had one eye opened and he could see her clenching her teeth rather too hard as she gritted them together. He didn't know whether or not to take this for his own amusement or to just stop. The punches he kept landing created abnormally large bruises and cuts from his rigid knuckles. With the blood that started gushing in areas he repeatedly attacked, he almost came to a halt.

"Is that _all_ you got?" Lucy's voice was raspy, she didn't let her guard down, only giving a semi-intimidating look at the Dragon Slayer who was puzzled. _Did she want to die?_ By looking at her roughed up body, she was almost to the brink of it, wobbly, unstable knees backed up by poor posture and the heavy heaving of her chest. _She is beyond crazy. "_Come on."

"Don't get so cocky," Gajeel muttered through clenched teeth as he threw another fist at her stomach. He continued satisfying himself through clean punches, but only found it to be rather irritating with the sound of Lucy's chuckles.

The desire to finish the spar only increased, and Gajeel gave into his rage and irritation, using his magic to increase the force of his hits. After a series of four magical enhanced punches his breath becoming more ragged and his muscles were on fire. Using magic had been a huge mistake. That stupid yellow light had flared white with each hit, sapping his magic. His cheek tingled and burned along with his lungs and muscles. But did she keep his magic or just drain it?

He scowled and flinched back from her, arms drooping to his sides, mind turbulent as he imagined Lucy taking in his magic for her advantage. Dammit, his body felt sluggish, arms too heavy to lift. Thoughts started to buzz and rattle in his head, unable to sort out a coherent thought.

And there was another big mistake he had made. He knew it was a mistake to let his guard down, but he just... couldn't... bring his... arms back... up! Through his half closed eyes, he watched as the blonde moved from her defensive stance. She flashed him a wild smirk. All her bruises had healed and she looked livelier than before they even started the brawl. Was that what his magic did for her?

With his thoughts slowed, he didn't get much of a chance to question as she lunged towards him.

Lucy fist collided with his right cheek. A rush of pleasure cascaded over her as she felt his magic continue to flow into her. The distinction between Gajeel's magic and any others she had ever felt before was completely different. She had only meant for her small cuts and bruises to be healed, but her _whole_ body was healed. Shivering in delight as the powerful magic surged through her. Excitedly she wondered, _What would it do to my whip?_More than that though, she was amused and pleased that her ploy had worked on the iron dragon slayer, observing with each punch and kick that he grew weaker and tired.

The crowd, who had been in a silent hush when they had witnessed Lucy getting beat up, were now gaping and gasping as Gajeel was being driven back with each hit. The tension in the atmosphere only made the air stir, as they were affecting the weather and churning it into a storm. Above dark gray clouds slowly crept in from the sea with every punch and kicked derived from Lucy.

She could see his annoyance and frustration as he tried to lift his arms up for to block another right hook to his cheek, but only failed. Gajeel muttered curse words from every strike she successfully landed. He slowly shifted to his right, trying to bob and weave but only found himself instead falling forward. Her fist connected on his face. Furrowing his eyebrows, he forced himself to take a step forward and remain standing. He raised his hand and… _aha!_ He caught her left jab and he almost smiled. _Finally._ Gripping her fist in his hand his success was short lived when he found her following through with a right uppercut to his jaw. His body flew up, feet lifting from the ground. The force strong enough to fling him up two yards, and would have been more if not for her seizing the whip at her hip and Fleuve d'etoiles surging to life as it wrapped around his arm. _Dammit!_

With her magic and Gajeel's swirling in the star-light water flaked with _iron shrapnel_, she yanked him back down, forcing him to land jarringly on his feet. He stumbled, one foot forward and leaning as he panted breathlessly. She gave him a cheeky smile as he stared, shocked by the whip still around his arm, feeling the iron whipping around and giving him nicks on his skin.

"Whew, good thing I caught you. We almost finished up too early." She winked. "No worries, though, I'll catch you when you fall."

Gajeel knees shuddered, warning that they were about to give out on him and he wobbled, barely regained his balanced. The sounds of rushing water filled his ear as the whip tightened at the same time Lucy's clutch the star-water with her other hand to give more leverage. He liked the sound of what Lucy said, but this wasn't exactly the kind of falling he had been picturing. Dammit, he was losing! How had the spar changed so suddenly? He gritted his teeth, feeling his body start to give, his legs unwilling to support him much longer.

Before he could fall though, the iron infused star-water whip tightened around his arm, jerking him back to his feet. A strangled snarl escaped his lip at the sudden pain that rushed up his arm. He gasped, swaying on his feet, eyes half closed as he looked at her. Lucy and that stupid toy he had once thought was sexy was the only thing keeping him on his feet.

The thing was - he _wanted _to fall. He felt too worn-out to carry on. And he was bitter to admit that his weary battered and bleeding body hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. The cut on his arm was gashing blood and the whip was making it worse. Looking at his arm, a mixture of red and bright blue almost strained his dragon slayer eyes. Gajeel gritted his teeth, unwilling to believe that bunny-girl had turned the tables so efficiently. Who knew she could be so vicious and challenging with just a little strength and experience under her belt?

His eyes slowly closed, listening faintly to the audience questioning what was going on. More silence and maybe a pinch of cheers for Lucy were heard. Followed by someone telling him to fight on accompanied by whispered of his name. He slowly turned his head to see shocked expressions on everyone's face. Gasps escaped their lips and his eyes landed on Levy who was staring at him, a frightened facial gesture painted her face. He clenched his teeth feeling himself about to blackout. His eyes soon closed and he could feel Lucy's whip tightening to keep him awake. The iron shrapnel biting into his flesh, digging deeper and more blood trickled down his arm.

A growl erupting from his throat, irritated that he was forced to look so weak in front of the bookworm. _Damn Lucy, she is fucking crazy. _He knew she wouldn't let him collapse any time soon. Not with how she let him beat her so thoroughly before.

Lucy took in the rough sight of Gajeel. Hardly awake, he shifted his weight from side to side, trying not to pass out. He clenched and unclenched his fists over and over. Deep red blood trailing down his arm, dripping to the dirt with a notable _thap, thap, thap._ The muscles in his jaw flinched as he gnashed his teeth. His shoulders slouched forward, one eye closed. A moment of calm and clarity settled over her and she almost, _almost_, felt bad for him knowing how much this had to hurt his tough man pride.

Her taunting smirk fell a little.

Old emotions of a girl she thought dead and gone surfacing momentarily. She _'tisk'_ed at herself and the weak sentimental fool she had once been. All the same, she wasn't heartless. She wanted this fight to continue, but he simply wasn't a challenge anymore like this - or at least that's what she told herself to cover the lingering guilt. She would fix that.

With a yank, she commanded the star-water infused with iron shrapnel to shrink in length, flinging his body towards her at a manageable speed. His body weight roughly jolted into her and forced her to take a step back. For such a slim man, he was heavier than she had expected! Then again, he was tall. She should have known better. Height hid weight rather well. Oh well, too late now.

* * *

Natsu watched Lucy intently. His back was slouched over with his elbows propped on his knees, hands and fingers clasped tightly. Gajeel leaned against her. While the other Dragon Slayer appeared close to collapsing, a pang of fear still struck him. What if Gajeel was tricking her? Had Lucy let her guard down? No, it seemed she had pulled him forward and was the only thing keeping the tall man standing. She had done it on purpose. But was that even safe?

He shuddered at the thought of Gajeel waking up suddenly and pummeling her all over again. While he didn't want this amazing spar to end yet, he didn't want to watch something like that. It had been hard enough the first time. The Naval battle she encountered with Minerva haunted him periodically in nightmares. Even with these conflicted thoughts, Natsu still felt as if Lucy had a couple more tricks up her sleeve and he was dying to see them.

Lucy's dramatic change... He had difficulty describing how she affected him. His body tingled all over from her magic. He was hot and cold - almost like he was caught between a volcano and blizzard. His heart thumped in his chest as his stomach fluttered. And it certainly wasn't the sun that caused sweat to bead down the back of his neck. The way she fought... Mavis, help him. He could never get tired watching her. Seeing the twitch and flex of those new toned muscles. That sly smirk on her lips. The amused quirk of her brow. It took everything to fight the excitement that pooled in his lower extremities.

What? He was a man. Just because he acted dense and never acted on _those _types of impulses didn't mean he didn't have such thoughts from time to time. Fighting, training, and getting strong was more important to him than seeing to fleeting sexual, hormonal urges. A part of him had always found her attractive, but this new exotic and _tough _woman before him. It stirred something primal in him. Something he feared to name.

She was Lucy. His best friend. His partner.

Maybe he felt more than mere friends about her. But he had resigned himself to keeping their relationship as it was. He weaved his fingers through his spiky pink hair, licking his lips at the troublesome thoughts. At least he _had _wanted their relationship not to change. Who knew now with these two years he had been gone. He couldn't forget how she hadn't greeted him yesterday or even tried to talk to him. Or how she'd been with Gray... Or any other number of things that sent his warning signals blazing.

Natsu sighed. Head falling forward, gaze dropping to his feet for a few seconds in spite of the overwhelming need to keep watching her. He missed her. Missed that smile. Missed her laugh. Missed that unwavering compassion and kindness she gave her opponents and friends alike. His dark eyes came back to the fight, glinting as he watched her. While this fight excited him, he still couldn't shake the faint dread he felt beneath all his thoughts. Where was this compassion that had first drawn him to her? He wanted the fight to continue, but the old Lucy would have stopped it here.

This Lucy... she wouldn't. He knew this by the mirth in her smirk and sparking brown eyes.

Lucy had changed. But was it all for the best?

Natsu frowned, wondering what she was up to as Lucy's now gloveless hand came up to Gajeel's cheek. The Iron Dragon Slayer's eyes were nearly closed, thin slits that tried and failed to glare back at her. Her dainty fingers caressed his face. Natsu shivered. His frown deepened. He disliked it. Just like the time he saw her with Laxus and Bickslow, and the feeling that had rushed into him when Makarov had told him about her previous relationship with Gray.

Natsu shivered again. Goose bumps prickling up on his arms as he gritted his teeth. A pink glow bathed her hand as she her fingers kept touching the Iron Dragon Slayer's cheek.

* * *

A soothing tingle warmed Gajeel's face. With the feeling strength pooled in his screaming muscles, the stinging wounds quieting down and he found he could open his eyes. Startled he looked to Lucy. Another tingle for a whole different reason settled in his gut at the sight of Lucy's smiling face so close.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Lucy. "There! Now we can fight longer!"

She shifted as he stood on his own. He rubbed his right cheek, the bruise was gone and he didn't feel a broken fracture of his nose anymore. _Did she give me my power back? _That had to be it. He felt better than normal, like the way he would after eating pure iron. _And that was only once. _Gajeel gave a devious grin as he watched Lucy standing still, only a couple inches away from him. She had her gloves tucked underneath her armpit. Without thinking he quickly grabbed the pink gloves - receiving a look from Lucy - and tucked them inside his pants, there's no way she could try to get them. The game should be on his side now.

He let magic flow to his right hand, the feeling of unfamiliar magic, _must be Lucy's_, rushed to his arm. Iron soon enveloped the right side of his body, creating a pole too quick for Lucy's eyes to catch. Her eyes widened a fraction just before he jabbed his metal incased fist into her stomach. He extended his arm, shoving her to the other side of the training yard. A startled yelp wheezed from her lungs as her back slammed against a tree, pinning her there painfully.

"Gihi." His lips split into a taunting grin.

There was a jingle from her keys at her hip and he swiftly brought his arm back as soon as pink clouds mushroomed up from the ground. His grin fell, confusion settling over him as the swirling interwoven pink fibers of... wool?... grew in size and blocked his view of Lucy. He sniffed the air, two people? _No, three. _Two strong scents that didn't belong to Lucy and one that was slowly fading away, as if being hidden.

Didn't matter. He still had his ears and faintly he could still hear that there were three people. At least he could until a series of high pitched grinding and scratching noises filled the air. He shook his head, his frustration coming back in a crushing wave as he covered his ears. More trickery! He was starting to really dislike bunny-girl's method of fighting.

He snarled from the sound that grew louder, the pink fluffs around him always growing larger. A lashing, stinging pain from his left side jolted him forward. Snapping his head in that direction, all he found was pink. It encased him on all sides now, keeping a three yard radius from him. He roared in surprise as other lash hit his right thigh, this time he caught the brief sight of Lucy's star-water whip that swirled with the iron shrapnel before it disappeared into the pink wool.

He tensed, knowing now what she was doing. Without his smell and hearing though, he could do little to stop the five more biting lashes of her whip. All he saw was fucking pink! Growling out in rage, he gave up trying to dodge such a tactic, instead he ignored the whip attacks that kept coming as he rushed forward and grasped a chunk of the wool. Before he could think it wise or not, he shoved the piece into his mouth and grabbed more.

Gobbling many fistfuls, he found the pink wool had a weird taste, like he was eating clothes. He grimaced as he swallowed the last bit just before bunny-girl's whip slashed his right shoulder and he stumbled away from the wool. His hand fell to his stomach, churning from the foreign substance. Would this magic merge with his? He didn't know and that was a risk. But it was one he had to take. Grunting, he bent over. Nearly dry heaving, but he managed to keep himself together as Lucy's whip lashed him a few more times.

Gajeel was rewarded a few seconds later as he felt his magic soar. He straightened, rolling his shoulders as his body incased... not in the silver metal but pink metal. He sneered. _Seriously, pink?!_But didn't allow himself to think too much about it as he puffed his cheeks and brought his hands up to do the signature dragon slayer roar.

He blew out.

A wind funnel swirled before him and pink steel wool created a small tornado that crashed against the normal wool. It stood no chance against the combined might of the pink steel wool of his roar. The wind danced around, gathering the wool as he turned in a circle and destroyed every last piece of the stupid pink crap.

"Now he _actually _looks soft." A member from the crowd pointed out, "He looks ridiculously like kirby." The crowd was now laughing. _Kirby? That wasn't even funny._

The horrible noise didn't stop. If anything it was worse without the wool to dampen it and his hands came to his ears as he turned and found six figures. He blinked. _Two Lucy's? What the... _Then he remembered about the spirit called Gemini. On either side of the two bunny-girls was a mermaid, a maid -who was making that horrible noise with an old laundry scrubber with rivets and her metal chains that dangled from her wrists, another girl with horns sticking out from her head, and Loke.

Lucy and... _five_ spirits?

His eyes widened for a few seconds. Gajeel may not know a lot about her spirits but one thing he did know was that to have that many out at once took a lot of magic. In fact, he could feel it. The pressure in the air made sweat trail down his scaly pink metal skin. When he had left with the others Lucy could only manage two. But five? He wasn't just fighting against her but five spirits. Six against one. He didn't like those odds. No wonder bunny-girl was an S-Class mage now. With her tricks, her intelligence, and able to use five spirits at once... she didn't need massive strength to take down any enemy foolish enough to stand in her way.

Whispering and murmurs quickly filled the air from the spectator stands. "Five spirits… Is she even strained?" Above the clouds now draped like a blanket over the sky, rain threatening.

Warily Gajeel watched his opponents as one of the two Lucy's disappeared. He sighed in relief. Only to find that relief broken when the real Lucy lashed with her whip and the Gemini Lucy attacked from behind. He managed to doge one, while bringing his pink metal scaled arm up and block the other. It was Gemini Lucy's whip and he tugged the spirit forward while punching and stretching his pole arm. Clipping the spirit's shoulder as she dodged, he suddenly smelt Loke to the side and was forced to let go of the whip and retract his arm as he bend back from the orange glowing fist.

How he survived the next minutes... Gajeel couldn't tell you. Only that he felt like a fool rushing around trying to fight the ranged wave attacks of the mermaid and horned girl that flung water and pink wool at him while Loke, Gemini Lucy, and the maid -who thankfully stopped making that noise- attacked at close range. It was maddening, him blocking or dodging and going to counter only to get side swiped by one of the other spirits. It also bruised his ego more that Lucy wasn't even fighting. She stood off to the side, watching with a sort of twisted delight. It was useless trying to attack her too. He couldn't take a single step towards her and no stretching punch ever came within two yards of her.

Giving up on attacking her point blank, he continued to fight against her army of spirits and think of a way to get her. Him and fighting like that though... it wasn't his strong point. And soon he lost himself in attempting to merely survive the spirits and forgot her completely. Even with the added bonus of the pink wool in his system, he felt himself tiring. It was her strategy. If her tricks without her spirits didn't work, then she would tire out her enemy before coming in for the kill. Frustrating and infuriating as it was, he recognized that his respect for her was rising. Maybe he could train with her and learn how to overcome an opponent like her...

Suddenly, Gajeel felt a burst of wind pass him and he jerked turning. When no one was there, he turned around slowly, eyeing all the spirits who had stopped for some unknown reason. Then his eyes fell on Lucy who was standing a few feet in front of him, her pink gloves in hand. His mouth opened, startled, wondering how she had moved so fast. Better yet, _How'd she get her gloves back? _They had been _in _his pants.

Her hands glowed faintly and the gloves disappeared, an amused smirk on her lips and quirk of her brow. At least she was sweating. He grudgingly noticed as the beads of sweat trailed down the side of her neck and arms. She flicked her hand up and he stiffened, but Gemini Lucy, horned girl, and the maiden disappeared in a golden light as she closed their gates.

Three verses one.

That thought should have made him happy, but it didn't. He was exhausted.

"There's still time to just lay down now." Lucy's voice sounded somewhat concerned, as if trying too hard, "I won't stop you now."

Gajeel placed the bad boy grin and tried to straighten up his posture, he rolled his right shoulder and cracked his neck slowly, "Bunny-girl… I'm just getting started." Obviously a lie. He should have taken the offer to lie down, the ground was looking pretty comfortable.

"Suit yourself." She winked and gave another cheeky smile.

Loke sprang forward, attacking without warning and Gajeel barely blocked. About to counter the lion zodiac, he jerked back and gasped for air Lucy's whip slashed his chest. The male spirit followed up with two crushing blows to the Iron Dragon Slayers gut and an upper cut to the face. He attacked Loke again, only for Lucy to trip him. Before he landed on his face, the spirit's fist slammed into his face.

Like a mouse caught between two cats, Gajeel felt like it was hopeless. With each hit, more and more of his strength and will to fight vanished as did the pink iron scales. They crumbled and flanked with the attacks, leaving him exposed. It was torture. Surely it was. He just wanted to lie down on his back and surrender... But neither would let him.

Blocking Lucy's whip lash to the face, he went to tug it only for Loke to punch him with regulus and send him up into the air. Eyes closed, he felt himself free falling. If he landed on his back, all this pain and torture from a stupid brawl would be over. But it didn't. He knew it wouldn't. A sphere of water caught him, the mermaid joining the fray and water entered his lungs as he gasped, bubbles filling the sphere.

Something circled his arm and he submerged from the water sphere, standing before Lucy who held him up with her whip around his arm. Gajeel forced his eyes to remain open, his legs shaking. It took everything to stay standing. Only distantly did he notice her other two spirits were gone. Would she let him fall now? His legs gave out, but Lucy helped him regain his posture again and he frowned.

"Dammit! JUST LET ME FALL."

Lucy looked at him shocked, the fighting spirit in the Iron Dragon Slayer none-existent. To crush him like this... She gulped at his words, clutching tightly onto her whip, she didn't know if he was being serious.

"I said, let me fall…" Gajeel managed to pry his eyes open and stare at Lucy who was shifting from foot to foot, her hand was on her hip. Her golden hair that had once been in a bun was now loose in waves. Her chest heaved, showing the strain of using her magic. He could tell that she was debating on listening to him or not. Reluctantly an unneeded thought crossed his mind. _Damn, did she always look that hot while holding her whip?_

Just as her face softened into a pity expression, she moved as if to release him. Irritated by that expression, Gajeel grabbed hold of the whip, at first the star-waters -no longer swirling with iron shrapnel- stung him, but he ignored it and with the small amount of strength he had left, he yanked her towards him. A startled squeak escaped her lips and he raised a normal fist that collided with the bridge of her nose.

Yelping in pain as she flew backwards, she caught herself in a one hand handstand and regained her balance and dropping her whip in the process. She widened her eyes at Gajeel in surprise but held her nose. Then her eyes narrowed at his cheeky grin. _Bastard! _With quick jerky movements and one hand still holding her nose, Lucy removed the 10 pound weights on her ankles. Bouncing from foot to foot, she concentrated on her body. Recalling what Laxus had told her.

_"So, you basically are like lightning." Laxus crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Lucy felt a quick wind rush passed her and she shuddered. "It's not that hard, but with the portion of my power I shifted to you, you should be able to do this move without any problems."_

_Lucy turned around to see Laxus behind her. "Try it." Another gust of wind passed her and she turned around yet again. Laxus gave her a small curve of his lips and snickered, "It's fun once you get the hang of it."_

The hairs on her arms and slivers of her messy head-hair stood on end. The world around her became frozen, or close to it. She glanced at the crowd, finding everyone moving as if in slow motion. Still holding her nose she walked behind Gajeel, accidentally brushing his arm and shocking herself. She cursed lowly, but continued behind him. Activating the gravity rune Freed had given her, she jumped up, weightless as she set one foot on his head and closed her eyes. She called the lightning back inside and lulled it to sleep.

A pain shocked Gajeel's arm and a gust of wind. In a blink of an eye, Lucy was no longer in front of him. _What the-_

"YOU BASTARD, ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY NOSE?!" The Iron Dragon Slayer jumped and glanced up, only just catching her standing with one foot on his head before she let gravity return to her and his face crashed forward into the dirt.

* * *

**BAM! DONE. Sorry it took two days for me to upload, off schedule, but I might just start updating weekly or biweekly now. No worries though, it won't take months.**

**So, how was it? Reviews are recommended! Special thanks and shout out to "lilpumpkingirl" (: I think I love you.**

**Anyways, review, follow, favorite. Next chapter should be on it's way, maybe.**

**Ciao! Till next time.**

**- Crishalee**

**A/N: Btw, I put the characters of Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Lucy on the character filter for a reason. I don't want you guys to guess off the bat who the heck ends up with Lucy. Suspense is always fun, no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm in Cali for two weeks, so I haven't been really thinking about this story, but I tried my best(:**

**Excuse the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**_Rated M... Actually I don't know if you'd consider this part rated M, i'll just change my story to rated M... :D Blood_**

**Chapter 5: Insane**

"Is he going to be okay?"

Lucy stepped off of Gajeel's body, who was now sprawled flat onto the ground. Tuning out the applause and roaring from the crowd she glanced over her shoulder. The concerned voice made Lucy suppress the widening of her eyes from the familiarity, _Levy. _Joy erupting from her body, making her tap a finger wildly on her thigh, she turned and managed to restrain the shiver of delight that derived from the surprise and eyed the bluenette. The voice rattled in her head, for one year she'd heard it, but never once was it directed to her.

Levy clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Her eyes never met the blonde but only stayed on Gajeel who was almost lifeless. The glowering gesture she had on nearly made Lucy jump. Though she couldn't tell if it was from the sudden approach of her _former _best friend or the rare facial expression.

Lucy gulped audibly, _keep your cool, she's worried about Gajeel, not you. "_Yea." An emotionless response that didn't break her facade.

Warm rain started to pour, that warmth gave way to her goosebumps and a slight chill that crawled down her spine. She titled her head up ignoring the bluenette for a second and opened her mouth, watching as the skies gave in to a storm, Rain kissed her face and drenched her to the bone, droplets tickled her tongue and she felt her skin tightening from the warmth.

A small yet loud groan interrupted her childish antic. Lucy flinched and turned around back to Gajeel. The audience had crowded around his body, un-tuning out the specific voices, she hesitated to even return to him. Most of those voices saying, "Damn… Is he okay…?" or "Is he even alive?"

Lightning struck nearby followed seconds later by a loud _boom. _Lucy cocked her head from the sound and turned back to Levy who's fists were practically red from clenching them. "No worries, he'll be okay!" The words of promise still didn't move her or avert her eyes to Lucy. "I'll take care of him! I promise!" _There, she looked. _Levy's gaze made her step back an inch, her emotionless mask slipped to the restrained smile that now covered her face. It made the bluenette jump back, Jet now behind her with a look of distress and maybe _jealousy._

Lucy wanted to 'tsk' at this, instead she titled her head at what she thought was cute then sprinted through the crowd.

Gajeel was still laying down, _obviously._ His hands and legs spread out awkwardly. "Excuse me while I-" Lucy bent over and grabbed one of the Dragon Slayer's arm, then grunted at the dead weight against her. "-do this. Holy shit!" The body was heavier than it was before as it rested onto her, she toppled and tripped trying to gain back her balance. "Okay…." The eyes of Fairy Tail now looking at her, rain still pattering and slamming against the dir. She nervously hugged Gajeel's waist with a free hand for support. "…here I go."

The members only cleared a path for her, which she stumbled through. She gritted her teeth. The rain made his arm slip off from around her shoulder. Shifting with a jerk, she brought his hand back and gripped harder, making a groan or two slip from Gajeel's mouth. _Rude, no one even offered a hand. _"So… heavy…"

Familiar blue eyes clashed against hers, as she stood at the end of the path with his arms crossed. His face was thinly masked relief and equal parts irritation. Lucy growled at him, hoping the sound would somehow suppress the anger she knew he was feeling.

Snorting, he looked to the side. "I'll talk to you later. Better take care of him. Laxus chuckled, running his fingers into his now wet blonde spikes.

"Can you at least help me?"

"No." Laxus turned around, waving his hand to the side, and with that small gesture he was gone.

Lucy sighed heavily, muttering under her breath while she adjusted Gajeel. "Jerk."

Continuing towards the guild, the mud underneath her boots started to become more slippery at every step of heaving. "Why are you SO HEAVY!?" Lightning struck again accompanied shortly by a boom, Lucy jerked her whole body from the sound.

"Stop it…" Gajeel gave a familiar raspy tone, making her shudder. _Boom! Stop it… _The sounds echoed in her head, she halted cold at her feet, the rain still slapping her skin. She dropped Gajeel onto the floor, making him yelp.

"Dear Mavis, strike me now-" Lucy left the "dying" Dragon Slayer and followed through with the kick of her foot onto the guild doors. "Was it suppose to open this way… or… Ugh, doesn't matter." Turning around she bent over, grappling onto both of Gajeel's armpits she pulled the heavy body into the guild room, "-i'm so stupid."

The storm continued its feisty rant of lightning and thunder. It made the guild hall seem scary when it was empty. White flashing light, casting shadows form chairs and tables, followed by booming roars of an unhappy beast. The light hanging low from the ceiling swung slowly as the sound of thunder vibrated throughout the building. A buzzing sound accompanied with Lucy dragging Gajeel through the hall and the pitter patter of hard rain on the roof. The squeaking of her boots made all of it worse, and goosebumps prickled her arms.

She gritted her teeth, digging into the Dragon Slayer's armpits. He cursed at her and interrupted himself by groaning in pain.

"Shut up, will you! We're almost-" The back of her feet tripped over a stair, making her sit down on a step, surprised, she squeaked, causing Gajeel to thud back from slight leverage Lucy gave him. "Whoops, sorry! But dammit, why is the infirmary upstairs?"

Gajeel groaned lowly in pain, _right, he's hurting, _"I know, I know! I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

"Just my luck," Lucy grunted as she tried to pick Gajeel up again. _Great, I have to stay in from the party and heal Gajeel. _"Maybe this isn't so bad, right, Gajeel?" Lucy patted Gajeel's hard stomach. She cringed at the warmth of blood on her hand and looked down at the Dragon Slayer who groaned. "Sorry…"

Reaching the top, she half dragged half carried him over to the door to her right. Then balancing him as best as she could, she opened the door and dragged him in.

"Ah, Lucy!" She turned around at the sound, a heat warming her cheeks as she accidentally dropped Gajeel. "Glad to see you made it, you did really-"

"Master. Please don't tell me that you were following me the whole time?" Clenching her fists, she glared at the short, old man.

"W-What! Never!" He gave a toothy, sheepish grin. "Good spar, my child. Now take care of your mess."

His hand slapped her ass lightly and Master waggled an eyebrow up and down, merriment glinting in his blue eyes. Then he turned without another word, leaving Lucy alone with Gajeel. Rolling her eyes as the door closed, she couldn't but help the smile that twitched her lips. Lucy's world may be anything but peachy, but at least she could always count on Master Makarov never chaining. With the shake of her head, she dropped her chin, dipping it down to the ground, the events of that day replaying in her mind. The smile slipped. Maybe it hadn't been her greatest impulse to challenged Gajeel to spar. At least she proved she isn't a push over anymore to those of the Lost Team. But…

Biting the inside of her cheek, she hesitantly brought her gaze sideways to the man in her care. _My mess, _as Master said. She hadn't tried not to look at him, keeping her sight elsewhere as she moved him, but she couldn't ignore him anymore. He needed help and it was _her _responsibility, in more ways than one, that he got healed. the muscles in her face relaxed, appearing emotionless as she examined his battered and bruised body.

Starting at his face her eyes trailed over his left cheek that was puffed and purple, swelling his eyes closed. His nose, a darker shade of purple, almost blue, was fractured and blood smeared around his mouth. All along his tall muscular body, her whip infused with his irony dragon magic had sliced into his black clothing, flaying deep into his flesh than she had anticipated. There were four major wounds from the whip. His left shoulder and side, and right leg. The worse, however, was his right arm. His flesh shredded ad oozing blood that soaked in the off-white sheets.

Lucy blinked. In the past she could have flinched, looked away, and probably started to sob.

"I won't be doing that," huffing softly, she stomped to the medical supplies at the far wall. "Get a hold of yourself, Lucy. They are just scratches."

She knew they weren't just scratches but she refused to allow herself to fall so low. To become so weak as that again. She was Lucy of Fairy Tail, number one guild in all Fiore. _I am stronger. _Stronger than that pathetic girl she was two years ago. Wounds. Blood. Death. It was all part of life. No matter where you went you couldn't escape it. That was one of the many hard lesson she had been forced to learn. Life wasn't easy. Life wasn't fair. Just because _she _lost control of herself. Just because _she _was responsible for him being like this, just because _she _caused the blood that now stained those sheets did not mean _she _was going to turn back into that sniveling ignorant girl.

Readying a bowl with warm water and filling it with herbs that Poluchka left in the guild for such cases, she grabbed a few rags and tossed them into the bowl. She walked back. Then carefully placing the bowl to the table next to the unconscious Dragon Slayer. The emotionless gaze she had on fell on him once more, then to the crimson sheets. To ease herself she snorted and muttered, "Sorry, Mira. Don't think the stains will come out this time."

Dark humor. Never understood it before when used to be a writer and read about it in those books she had loved so much. Now it was one of her greatest weapons to ease the conflictions in her thoughts. She turned from Gajeel, hand seizing a rag and squeezing the excess water out before setting to cleaning his wounds. _I could heal him. _She nibbled on the inside of her cheek. Much like Wendy nd her air magic, but she wasn't a dragon slayer. _But my magic will hurt when I heal him and due to how much it costs me it may better to take care of what I can without relying on it. _

Dipping and ringing out the rag again, Lucy turned to finish his arm. There would be no helping it. At least for his arms she would have to use the air healing magic Capricorn had taught her. _Taught me after… _Lucy froze. Rag pressing into the flayed skin as her other hand graphed the bed. A moan from the Dragon Slayer saved her and she instantly lessened the pressure and continued dabbing the wound. She tried to keep her mind voice of thoughts. To concentrate solely on the work before her. But in silence, alone without anyone there to distract her… Those times were always the worst.

Instead, she let her mind wonder. First, to the lingering emotions of guilt. Examining them, she pulled them apart and tried to find the source. "I lost control, so what?!" Rinsing the rag, she moved to the wound on his hip, ripping the shirt away to get better access. "Who doesn't from time to time?" Her words didn't appease her or the guilt.

She paused when his stomach fluttered at her touch. With a glance up to confirm he was still asleep, Lucy finished wiping the wound. _It's not like I'm a monster or anything. I gave him a fighting change. Was it my fault he underestimated me? _"No, not at all. Those who take their opponents at face value are fools."

_Gajeel is an ass, but he doesn't deserve to suffer as I had. _

Lucy shuddered at the thought. Then her mind floundered for something else, anything else to think about other than _that. _Unfortunately, she didn't think that other thought was better as Natsu unwillingly entering her mind. He was back. Back after leaving _her _and setting off with Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy. Back with that same face consuming grin. Back with all his blusterous taunts. He was back. Lick nothing hadn't happened. Like he didn't betray _their _friendship. Like he didn't leave her alone in her greatest moment of need.

Another groan came from the patient and she blinked. The red hot race that turned her vision white, slipped away and freed her. Looking down, she found her fingers digging into Gajeel's bicep just beneath the cut as she leaned over him. hastily she let go and took a step away closing her eyes. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

Her muscles relaxed, easing with her regulating breathing. it was nothing. _Nothing at all, Lucy. _Opening her eyes slowly she took in the man before her. Concentrating solely on him so the thoughts wouldn't come back. The first thing her eyes found were his abs. Rippling, flawless eight pack abs. She exhaled, setting the bloody rag in the water and leaned a hip against the end table and for once really taking in the man in her care. With his running abs there were his pecks, his broad shoulders, and lean muscular arms. _Dear Mavis, I didn't know how built he was… _Her gaze went to hist ace, disappointed suddenly in his swollen cheek and eyes, and his broken nose. She looked back at the rest of his body. Even with the wounds all she could think was, _Damn, he's yummy. No wonder levy had a thing for him._

She closed her eyes at the thought of the girl who used to be her best girlfriend and uncaring of the blood on her hands, she rubbed her forehead, smearing some. Levy's face. her fearful and angry face overwhelmed her mind…

"Okay, okay. I made a promise." Biting the inside of her cheek, Lucy fought the image of Levy back. It proved difficult as she found herself almost consumed by it. The bluenette gritting her teeth and clenching her fists so hard. The wrinkle between her eyebrows now creasing deeply, Levy kept her eyes on the Iron Dragon Slayer as she asked the blonde if he was going to be okay.

Lucy shook her head. "I _have _to keep that promise…" Maybe Levy would forgive her. "But what did I do?"

The door creaked open, giving an eerie sound, the background of rain and thunder making it worse, almost like… _that._ Lucy winced and opened her eyes, she snapped her neck towards the door, no one behind it. _It's just the wind. _"Yea, the wind." Goosebumps appeared on Lucy's arms as the door opened again, she sighed heavily, directing her attention back to Gajeel.

Gazing at the body once more, a scar caught her attention. It was on his left peck, measured about the size of her index finger, and a couple centimeters above his nipple. A sudden urge to trace it twitched her hand, but she pulled back and stepped away farther in case she did. Shaking the feeling away, she cocked an eyebrow. _Did I do that? _If it had been just a little lower, his life would have been done, over, finished. She gulped audibly at the possibility of killing Gajeel. _No… There was no way this was from me. _She was in fully control of her anger and frustration.

_I can't kill. _She could knock them unconscious, sedate them, sap, even paralyze, but never had she _killed. _She'd rather lock them up for the rest of their life only to have them escape and be placed under her grasp again, but _never _would she _ever _consider killing someone. Banishing? How about banishing, it sounded only fair and less gory, maybe even agonizing. _Yea, banishing._

"I'll just banish people." Lucy threw her fist into the air and yelped at her own statement, "Makes me sound like a her." She giggled to herself, the sudden childish antic stopped, she caught it. The statement she said almost making her sound like Natsu. _Just like of a hero? _His face flooded her mind and her head jerked. There it was again! "Dammit, Lucy. He wasn't there for you… Get. A. Hold. Of. Yourself." her bloody hands slapped both of her cheeks, staining them with red, she hissed with frustration.

Turning around furiously, she headed for a medicine cabinet and closing the door on the way over. Gajeel kept her groaning, almost getting beneath Lucy's skin. The sound was annoying but she couldn't blame him, he was in pain. Another wave of guilt made her stumble. Her fists hit the counter.

"Not my fault." _He accepted my challenge happily._

The medicine cabinet opened with another screechy creak, the sound made Lucy shudder, stopping to stare at the supplies, forgetting what she was here for. She scavenged through the many bottles of pills and boxes. The roll of bandages seemed right along with pain killer, maybe even the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. _this should be enough, right?_

She shrugged, gripping the supplies in her arms beneath her chest and closed the cabinet with her elbow. The pills rattled along with her as she walked back to the side of Gajeel. He was no longer moving, the rise and fall of his chest barely visible. _At least he is breathing properly. _Setting the applies next to the bowl, she sat back down, grabbing a clean rag.

The blood on her fingers stained the rag, she paused, hovering over the Dragon Slayer's arm. The hydrogen peroxide bottle in the other hand. With her mouth she opened it, spitting the cap to the floor carelessly. It clattered and hit something metal before coming to a rest. Pouring some of the clear liquid that smelt strong and bitter, she briskly began to rub a smaller cut on his chin. A sizzling sound came from the contact with his flesh. _is that normal?_

She swallowed, deciding to pour some of the clear liquid straight onto the wound. All she could do was watch as white bubbles fizzled on the wound. The sound, triggered the smell of burning flesh that to her seemed to fill the room. A disgusting sweat flesh burnt stench that made her head spin. She dropped the rag as blood trickled out of her nose. Stunned, she pulled her trembling hand back. Her blood mixing with his on her hand as more blood dripped down.

Hands shaking so much, it was a wonder how she managed to set the bottle on the table. Her mind swarmed with the smell. Not of her blood but the burnt flesh and charcoal pit. She gagged. Tears suddenly filled her eyes and she rain to the infirmary sink, fumbling with the faucet until steaming warmth flowed. _Oh my GOD, PLEASE KILL ME._

Hastily, Lucy splashed the hot water onto her face. The water was so hot that it nearly burned her face and hands as she tried to scrub away the blood. "I-I don't need this. Not now. Not an…" gasping between each word, she continued to wash herself though no blood remained, "… episode now, dammit!"

Panting, she stopped herself and kept her eyes closed. Listening to the beating of her heart. Down stairs she could hear that the others had returned. Their excitement was a nice distraction.

After another minute Lucy turned off the faucet and sighed in relief. the water rolled off her face, tickling her cheeks alongside the unnoticed tears. "Just blood. It's _just _blood. A lot of it. And it smells like…"

Lucy shuddered, turning around back to the Dragon Slayer she took in every detail of him once more. The deep gaping cuts in his body were still swelling with blood, each of them almost the size of her forearm, and the bruises purple bulges. Plus with the sizzling hydrogen peroxide that caused her memories to bring forth that stench of charred dead bode. Her mind was betraying her. The stench wasn't here. Wasn't in this room. tugging her gaze forcefully to the side, she felt another baby barf crawl up her throat. _Hold it in, hold it in! _She gulped. The taste and uncomfortable feeling made her shiver.

"Lucy, you can do this. This _is _your responsibility."

Closing her eyes and nodding her head to herself, she faced forwards slowly and took a few steps. The stench of burnt flesh hit her another time. She jerked to a stop and covered her face. "Okay, I can't do this." Lucy felt a disperse of magic next to her, a shimmering light flashed from her key as the sound of clanking metal against each other.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo came to her rescue.

Shaking her head Lucy mumbled through her hands "Not today, Virgo…" With one shaky arm she pointed to Gajeel. "H-Help…?"

Virgo walked towards the Dragon Slayer, examining the body while taking out the certain supplies for preparation. "What was going through your head, Princess?" The pink haired maid stopped, turning to stare at Lucy.

She flinched at the question, the mere sound of 'Princess' making Lucy's stomach flip-flop worse. The guilt she felt just started to make everything sound so much worse. And irritating. She shook herself, hands falling to her sides as she walked to the end table. She dared not look at the dragon slayer as her fingers stretched to reach the roll of bandages.

The sudden coldness of metal chains and an unsure hug from Virgo brought Lucy out of her chaotic thoughts. Her eyes widened for a bit in shock, but didn't hesitate to hug her spirit back. Her keys jingled a little on her hip, indicating that maybe Loke had a say in this action. Virgo didn't open her mouth as she hugged her master with a blank expression. No explanation needed.

"We should start, Princess."The Celestial Mage stood a foot back from her as Virgo continued to clean up the minor she could do was follow orders, handing her spirit whatever she called for. Sometimes walking back to the other side of the room and searching cabins. Lucy's face twitched every now and then as the sizzling sound brought back more memories. Virgo had ordered her to leave a large bucket next to the bed in case Lucy's stomach revolted. The stench and sight were making her head and stomach sore, the yelps of pain and groaning coming from Gajeel's body only making it worse.

This was _her _fault. Handing Virgo a new rag, she crossed her arms and looked at the floor, making a 'Tch' sound. "_Again, _not my fault he accepted." _He'll be okay, suck it up, Lucy._

"Does he need punishment, Princess?" the pink hair maid asked, not taking her eyes off of Gajeel, the minor wounds and surrounding blood almost clean.

"He doesn't need anymore." Lucy bit her lower lip from the guilt she was starting to feel yet again._No, Lucy!It was a fair spar. No one died._She shuddered, at least she hoped so._No, he'll be fine._The flash of Levy's face appeared for a second in Lucy's head._Yea…_Finally building the courage to walk up next to the body, Lucy slowly paced herself, the smell getting worse at every step,_death. No! It's all in your mind. Snap out of it._Another wave of guilt washed over her, his unmoving body seemed dead, but the uneven breathing from the rise and fall of his chest assured he that he wasn't_. _The swishing of pink hair hovering above his chest and left arm rose away to reveal his body. Blood wasn't oozing as much as before, but the cuts somehow appeared ten times worse. They were gaping open and the bruises were completely in sight, almost _throbbing._"We should bandage the lesser ones, Princess."

Gulping at the sight, Lucy nodded. "Right…"

Turning, her shaking fingers soon reached the roll of bandages, the cloth seeming rougher than usual under her touch. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as Virgo picked up the hydrogen peroxide. Mind hazy, she numbly grasped the roll, unable to take her gaze from the dangerous fluid hidden in the black bottle. The pink haired maid poured the clear liquid onto another clean rag. Then she picked up her head and looked towards Lucy who was still standing at the nearby table. "Princess… You will need to come here in order to finish this."

Hesitating, Lucy walked over. _Faster this is done, the sooner it'll be over._"Here." She shoved the white roll of bandages towards Virgo, to only be shunned as the maiden poured the liquid onto one of the open cuts on his waist. The sizzling sound came again followed by an erupting growl from Gajeel. The smell of burning flesh basted her, causing Lucy to quickly cover her mouth and nose. Her stomach felt upset, almost leading her to the bucket. The sizzling stopped with the white bubbles stopping the blood.

"We'll have to lift his upper body forward."

Lucy's eyes never left that wound. "H-How are we going to do that without h-hurting him?" her muffled voice only made Virgo stepped closer, as if for comfort. The sight nor smell affecting the maid at again, the smell was all in her head. "I'll lift him."

"N-No, don't do that! I'll just heal it so we don't have to go through that struggle."

"Princess, with the magic you have left and while keeping me out, you definitely won't be able to heal all of him. I need you to focus on his right arm, it is very severe, the rest I will handle." The pink haired maid pushed Lucy aside, not giving her master a choice._She is right, I won't be able to heal him all the way._

The sound of body shifting caught her attention as Virgo had decided to start lifting his upper half forward, the cut on his weight closed as he leaned forward, flesh squishing together sounded _horrible _and _disgusting. _Lucy wanted to faint.

"Princess, please hurry."

Gajeel let out a series of yells, ringing Lucy's ears at how gruff and husky they were, she gulped as she crawled onto the bed. Unraveling the roll of bandages in her fingers, she straddled the Dragon Slayer's legs with her knees on both sides, the position quite uncomfortable as she began to wrap his waist with the cloth. Her chin now resting on his shoulder with her ears brushing his own, she tried to look behind him to see where she was rolling it but his black mane blocked the view.

"Let me just…" she whispered softly as he swept his locks to the side, now having a full view of his toned back. _Mavis, he's built._She leaned more into him, his firm chest against her own. Perverted thoughts sprung up in her head and she felt her core heat. _Stupid, stupid._"Stupid." The sound of his groans made the actions more uncomfortable and probably even the view.

_If Virgo says anything about this, Mavis only knows what I will do to her. "Punishment, Princess?" Oh, indeed my slave._

Finishing what was left of the roll, she tucked the end neatly. She wiped the bead of sweat she hadn't noticed formed and watched as Virgo returned him to his back. Gajeel's face was strained in pain causing Lucy to bite her lip. She stayed sitting on Gajeel's healed legs -asVirgo tending to his right lower left leg_ -_and examined his half covered body.

"Good job, Princess…" Virgo said almost with a snicker.

Lucy turned to glare at her. "You should have done it instead."

"Mhhhm…." The pink haired maid pulled out a syringe from inside a cabinet.

"What do you need that for?" Virgo walked back over, her emotionless facade now in place as she jabbed the needle into the Dragon Slayer's skin, barely below the massive injury on his right arm.

"You are going to heal him, no? I think it's only fair to numb out the experience of your healing."

_Ah, yes._The healing Capricorn had taught her, magic infused with wind that was supposed to heal. She shuddered then nodded, removing herself from Gajeel's body and standing next to Virgo. They both examined the right arm gaping wound in his arm sent Lucy's stomach in many different directions - the sight so _revolting _she couldn't help but baby barf and swallowing it. The flesh so _red _and _pink _and so.._.I should have never asked to spar out of anger._

"Princess?"

Snapping out of thought, Lucy adjusted herself into a chair next to Gajeel's right arm, the cut now up close and personal with her face. Before it made her face go green, she shut her eyes tightly, trying to calm her breathing. _This is normal, completely normal._Opening her eyes again, she built a wall around her thoughts and memories. Needing her mind to be completely clear to work this difficult magic. Calm. Expressionless. Empty. She outstretched her fingers over the wound, feeling the intense body heat he was giving off from his cut. A smile crept onto her face.

The warmth almost resembled Natsu's body heat when he'd sleep next to her before he- "Lucy, stop it!"

"Something wrong?" Virgo leaned over Lucy's shoulder.

"Oh, just thinking out loud."

* * *

The little amount of his own magic that Gajeel had left inside him wasn't enough to cooperate with Lucy's. She dare didn't even try to add some of her own into his body, that would only lead to trouble. A faint blue glow surrounded his arm, then more to appease the lingering guilt, she stretched it to cover all his body. While the other deep wounds and bruises feinted away, Lucy worked on siphoning his magic back, trying not to give any trace of her own. A difficult take but it flowed out of her hand into the large cut, her body started to tremble and sweat started to seep down her forehead.

"Princess…"

Lucy acknowledged her by a slight head bob. She knew she was pushing herself. She didn't care. Sweat starting to sting her eyes and the urge to rub them was slowly breaking her concentration to healing. It made her put more magic into the process. _The faster this is done, the sooner it'll be over. _If not for the need to keep her mind quite she would have repeated this in her head over and over. It felt like she was hurting herself more than she was helping.

Virgo stood silently, hands clasped together before her. Her facial expression still emotionless as she stared at her master. The disperse of great magic in the air shimmered. Her body feeling weaker with each passing second. Lucy's magic was draining quickly and she knew that she couldn't keep the pink-haired maid's gate open much longer. Also knowing this, Virgo let a breath out, a troubled sigh.

Lucy was gritting her teeth and breathing heavily, the strain visible in her eyes and hands as golden hair clung to her master's forehead. Virgo patted her head softly with a cold cloth. Then without a word she bowed deeply with a look of concern and disappeared back to the spirit world.

A breath escaped Lucy's mouth as her spirit finally disappeared. If she kept her out any longer she might have fainted. The magic of holding the maid out and healing Gajeel all together pushing her too hard. Especially with what little she had left from the previous brawl. Yet she couldn't stop, whenever she thought of it, Levy's face would appear and make her stubbornly determined. _I have to keep a promise._She let a pulse of magic into Gajeel's arm, causing him to grunt loudly. She sighed again, healing wasn't exactly something Lucy had mastered nor practiced on. _Gah, I wish Wendy was here._

After what seemed like hours, the glow of her hands stopped. She wiped the sweat that was practically washing her forehead and drenched her eye closed and the other near, her pained breathing was the only sound beside the hints from the party in full swing down in the main hall. Looking down at her hands, she squinted her eyes, they were now red and almost beating. _Damn it stings._Averting her attention, she glanced back up at the Dragon Slayer, she fought the small upwards tug at her lips. The cut was a fraction smaller and his skin was no longer covered in bruises and gaping with wounds, well except his face. The once throbbing purple bulge was smaller and it looked like he would be able to open his eyes wide. His chest was no longer rising and falling irregularly. A bigger smile took its place, happy that he looked healthier than he did two hours ago.

"Good job, Lucy." She jabbed a thumbs up in front of her, a piercing pain poking her ribs.

For some _odd reason _her mind ended back up to Natsu. The certain boy who had to have Mavis-damn _pink _hair she happened to love to ruffle her fingers through. The laugh that also made others want to laugh with him. And that toothy grin… That irresistible… "Ahh! Lucy, you are nothing but an idiot." The blonde slapped her face again lightly at both cheeks then puffed them, standing up to get another roll of bandages._Natsu, Natsu, Natsu._The only thing that seemed to run through her brain. Or worse, _Why hasn't that damn idiot apologized yet?_"Oh yea, because it takes more than an apology to apologize for _that." If only he was here…_

"He doesn't deserve to be in your head, and you don't need him." Roughly, she untwisted the roll, snapping it out straight between her finger tips to encase Gajeel's right bicep. She briskly sized his arm, wrapping the white cloth around him quickly, tightening it at each roll. The Dragon Slayer moaned again. She snapped, "Oh shut up, I've healed you already, you should be fine in a day or two." Blindly, she tucked the end away sloppily.

She spent the next minutes putting a few supplies away, and cleaning up before grabbing an ice pack. Pouncing back onto the chair, she leaned over, for her chest to rest on Gajeel's now healed arm, slightly digging her fingers in his shoulder to hold herself up and placed the ice pack onto his puffy cheek. The warmth of his body radiated heat onto Lucy's hovering face. It was comforting her, easing her tired body. Sighing in relief from the well done job, she rewarded herself by resting her face onto the Dragon Slayer's rising chest and fighting the drooping of her weary eyes. His heart thumped softly against her cheek and ear. Slowly, she lost the fight, eyes closing and drifting off into a slumber. Somehow keeping her hand on the ice pack.

* * *

Gajeel's eyes fluttered open from the sudden weight on his chest. Soft skin against his left peck and a cold plastic on his cheek. He didn't dare turn his head, but from the corner of his one usable eye, he could see blue messy hair on his chest, her legs draping against the bed as another hand dug into his shoulder. He shivered from the familiar scent and listened to small snores escape her lips.

_Shrimp? _he thought.

Avoiding the pain in his hand, Gajeel lifted and sprawled his fingers onto the soft hair, the urge of ruffling the tiny girl's head taking over him. A smile crept onto his sore face, the cold pack crinkling at his movement._Can't wake, Levy up... _The small girl sleeping peacefully against him, made warmth suddenly fill his chest and twisted his stomach. _Familiarity. _He relaxed again... Letting his muscles relax underneath her.

_Levy, back? _He almost sneered at the ludicrous idea, she was with Jet and-

An abnormal groan left the girl's mouth, he looked up again, blonde now replacing the blue. _What the-_

His eyes widened from the remembrance. The pain all suddenly rushing towards him. He had nearly forgotten his embarrassing defeat in sparring against Bunny-girl. The feeling almost making him unable to face her. She was a monster while battling. The scary bull shit she had actually pulled off to beat him. She beat him?! A dragon slayer_._Gajeel Redfox, _a DRAGON SLAYER. THE IRON DRAGON SLAYER, _beaten by a Celestial Spirit Mage?_Lucy Heartfiddlewhateverthefuckitwas, bunny-girl, had beaten him? A dragon slayer…_

At the same time, the intelligence she showed during the spar only made him want to respect her. Give her the respect she deserved and maybe even ask for a rematch. _Hell no, no fucking way am I going through that shit again. _She was just too smart… Far too smart using the sapping of magic to her advantage like that. _Tch,lucky bitch caught me off guard_._Hiding behind her spirits... _Again the unwanted thought came, _Maybe she could train me… What the- No! Just no. Training from a Celestial Spirit Mage? For a Dragon Slayer? _Maybe the world was coming to an end.

Maybe it was just a dream… Lucy groaned. _Not a dream._

Gulping - almost groaning from the pain in his throat - he looked back down at the figure that nearly lay on top of him. She was sleeping,_peacefully._Two years ago nothing like this would have happened. Especially when she had decided to crawl over him, straddling his legs. She wouldn't even have dared to do that, even if her worn out body almost forced her. And the way she talked to herself. The bunny-girl he knew wasn't like this. Not that he stalked her, but by the things she always said and did at the guild hall. Shaking his head at the memories, Gajeel reconciled with the sight in front of him, she was practically insane now.

The side comments or self scolding she made were absolutely out of subject. And it made her seem one hundred percent ,_crazy._Most of them were followed by slaps to the face or yelling at herself, saying it wasn't her fault or that _he _wasn't there to help her. Once telling herself she'd banish people, the high pitched voice she had put on almost made him want to turn on his side to suppress a laugh. Always stopping at a sudden thought Gajeel knew was stirring in her head, just not knowing what the thought exactly was.

If Gajeel hadn't passed out from holding in yells and gasps of agony, he probably would have heard who _he _was. But knowing Lucy's struggle now, it was most likely the dipshit,_Natsu._The girl held a grudge only so little could see, it worried him, and knowing Natsu, he probably hadn't apologized. Gajeel almost snickered, the flame brain wasn't exactly as dense as everyone thought him to be. Natsu hadn't been able to shut up about the Bunny-girl during the whole two years. He was completely worried about her and at the looks of it, she seemed to be struggling too.

Grunting at the sudden thought - and regretting it - waves of pain screeched throughout his body, making him shudder and causing the blonde to shuffle a bit in her sleep. "Sorry…" he muttered. Gajeel's eyes widened at his sudden apology,_oops._The concerned voice that had slipped out wasn't something he wanted others hearing._She's asleep, no biggy._

"It's not okay…" Lucy's voice was low and she sounded,_scared?_"N-No. It's not okay…" she repeated again. The Dragon Slayer now _worried, _he ruffled the hair beneath his hand he had forgotten was there.

"Hey." He moved his hand to her shoulder, trying to shake her._was she even awake?_

"Don't touch me…" Her voice was now becoming harder to hear,_thank Mavis for enhanced hearing._"Let go of me!" _Was she dreaming?_

"Oi." Gajeel shook her again, her blonde locks entangling between each finger, the grip of the ice pack she held now loosened. "Lucy?"

The blonde only shivered underneath his touch, the palm of her hand resting on his right peck now, her head shaking a _no _as her nose started to bury into his chest. The weight of her palm only summoning more pain. _Shit._He gritted his teeth, trying to moving his right arm but a harsher jolt seared up his bicep._Holy shit._It was hurting and he wasn't able to push the blonde off who was causing more pain to him. "O-Oi! Haven't y-you done enough pain to me?"

The scent of salt reached his nose and wetness soaked into his wraps.

"What about me!? What about my pain!?" The blonde raised her left hand into the air, clenching it into a tight fist. Gajeel watched it as it slammed onto his left peck, again and again, again. The pulses of ache hitting him.

"D-DAMMIT! B-BUNNY-GIRL!" His left hand seized her wrist before she could hit him again."STOP IT!"

The strain in his voice made him choke, causing the Celestial Spirit Mage to wake up. Her head shot straight up, the blonde's face red and her eyes _._The petite nose wrinkled as she sniffed hard, trying to regain her breath. She only stared at the Dragon Slayer. The gaze of anguish, fear, and confusion she gave him caused a sudden great ache of emotional pain as he shivered.

"F-Finally."

The blonde blinked, realizing what had happened. Her fear and sadness remained in her dull brown eyes and she frowned. But did the last thing he ever expected - she rested her head back down onto his chest. Quietly, she slipped her hand away from his grasp, readjusting the ice pack on his face, and leaning her head onto his shoulder, her legs now bent next to his, almost in the fetus position.

Gajeel only laid there in surprise._What the fuck is going on here?_

* * *

**There ya go, all finished. How was it?**

**Reviews are encouraged, I just love Lucy here.**

**Been thinking about writing some one-shots about a handful of Fairy Tail shippings. Maybe in a couple days or in a week, might not even happen, idk. **

**Anyways, Thank you! **

**Ciao till next time!**

**Special thanks to lilpumpkingirl, :DD **

**-Crishalee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooow. Long time. This chapter isn't the best, but the next chapter will be better. Promise(: **

**Do enjoy this one. It's crappy, but I tried after not writing in a month. I love reviews. Keep reviewing.**

**Excuse grammatical/spelling errors. **

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Worth it**_

**Rated M: Language**

Natsu stayed sitting down, his bottom glued to the seat as he watched the audience drift towards Gajeel and Lucy. "Damn…" The phrase slipped out of his mouth, muttering the curse word in shock of what just happened. Because _Lucy _just beat _Gajeel. _Was that right? Did he just see that right?

The blonde's foot was still on the Iron Dragon Slayer's head, her posture seeming victorious, yet her face said another story.

He unclenched his fists, looking down at the red throbbing skin from his nails and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A drop of water fell onto his pulsing palms, the feeling of warm rain soon fluttering around his body and onto his skin. The pouring of water soon stinging his chaffing body. As if tiny needles softly pricking his flesh.

He shuddered, _weird, didn't smell the rain coming. _Looking up at the skies, he opened his mouth, letting water drip onto his tongue and roll off his cheeks. The rain soon tickling his pecks and abs as his vest exposed him, giving way to goosebumps and sending a shiver down his spine. He wanted to chuckle at himself, bringing the thought of Lucy into his head at her childish antic he just tried. The clouds now giving into the hungry storm.

_"Is he going to be okay?" _The voice of Levy made Natsu snap his neck towards the distant sound. _Okay? _The question directing itself to Lucy even though she meant it for Gajeel. Shrugging off the small guilt, he averted his attention from the bluenette to the blonde. One foot now on the back of the Dragon Slayer, her face seemed like it had just been hit as she stared at her best friend, _at least I think so._

Distant and vacant. The blonde's face washed up with many emotions, nearly drowning her along with rain. In her shadowed eyes glinted emotions he couldn't begin to name. Almost unseeing. Just so many. _Too many_. Chaotic emotions that dare to drown him himself. Natsu flinched. The urge to lunge off the stand, rush to her side, and ask what was wrong overwhelming. But he was frozen there. Unable to move or breath as she carefully veiled those emotions, answering with a detached, "_Yea" _that chilled him in spite of the warm rain that drenched his clothes.

He couldn't relax.

Not with relief. Nor joy. Because, while she appeared calm and indifferent, Natsu knew… Simply knew something was amiss. It suspended over him. Weighed down on his shoulder. Setting his heart to accelerate. To thud wildly against his ribs.

She didn't seem hurt, _physically. _And that was good. _Yea, that's good. _The beating in his chest still not coming to a calm. The way she handled Gajeel was obviously new for everyone in the audience. According to Juvia, this was a technique no one had seen, and the way she gave no mercy to the Iron Dragon Slayer meant something was really bugging her. _After 2 years, _Natsu could still see through the mask she wore in order to hide those emotions. The tapping of her thigh as she whipped her head towards Levy gave it all.

Glimpsing at the blonde, he felt a twitch at his cheeks. The muscles in his face threatening him. _There it was. _Rain slightly made it a little blurry as he watched his best friend tilt her head and open her mouth up for the rain to drop in. The sudden action sending him weird shivers as she stood there, hair becoming more wet and the tank top she wore starting to become drenched as it clung to her slim body.

"_Damn… Is he okay…? "_

_"Is he even alive?"_

The questions soon breaking his gaze, making him turn to see parts of Gajeel behind the crowd as he laid down, sprawled awkwardly onto the wet dirt. Motionless. The creasing between his eyebrows now becoming deeper, Natsu shuddered at the thought of answering the people's question. _He's alive… _It's Gajeel, The Iron Dragon Slayer, he's not dead… There's no way Lucy could have killed him. _He's just tired, worn out… Exhausted…. Sleeping?_

"Aye!" A familiar voice caused Natsu to jump in his seat, his hands clutching onto the bleachers as he recognized the blue cat. "Happy, you scared me." The calmed down heart beat now rushing.

"What did I miss?" Happy fluttered his wings, landing on his feet as he shook the rain out of him, a strained look came to his face as he realized he was still getting wet.

"Lucy fought Gajeel." Natsu turned his head back to Gajeel, he started to worry as the Iron Dragon Slayer lay there almost lifeless. _Boom! _Thunder struck, a buzzing noise ringing in Natsu's ear from the sound, _"No worries! He'll be okay!"_

"Eh?! I feel sorry for Lucy. Is she hurt?" The blue cat decided to fly again, slowly towards the crowd. Grabbing the cats tail, Natsu yanked the exceed back to his side, causing a squeak to release as the Dragon Slayer roughly placed a hand onto Happy's head to keep him in place, "Lucy won."

"EHH?! Gajeel lost?!" the Exceed squeaked as he tried to wiggle from Natsu's grasp.

It turned high pitched and airy as his partner's arms tightened around his small body at the sound of Lucy's ice voice, "_I'll take care of him! I promise!"_

"Nnnaaaa-t-ssuuu…" Happy wheezed, struggling in vain.

Natsu couldn't hear or see his blue friend, his onyx eyes frozen on Lucy as she tilted her head and closed her eyes. Then she smiled. If you could call it a smile. It was twisted, unnatural. Pained even as it stretched her lips thin. She opened eyer eyes, dull brown eyes that held no warmth. So unlike the tender happy ones he used to receive from the blonde mage. She turned on her heel a second later, moving to the downed Iron Dragon Slayer's side. But Lucy's warped smile persisted in his mind. His stomach plummeted, mind numb and unable to form any coherent thoughts. His arms relaxed slightly, with it giving Happy enough room to squirm out and fall, landing on the plank of wood by his feet. The blue cat gasped, then looked at his friend startled.

"N-Natsu?"

"Y-Yo?" Natsu turned his head, hesitating to even drop his gaze from the blonde. As her fragile body scooped one arm up around Gajeel. The grunting of her breath fading from his ears, "Sorry, Happy. I just-"

_"-do this. Holy shit!" _The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened at the sudden word. The foul language slipped off her tongue, hitting Natsu like a bullet. _Since when did Lucy curse? _Her voice making it as if it were normal. Only it wasn't. It was_ awkward_, it was _weird_, it _wasn't normal. _It sounded… _wrong_ coming from her reminded Natsu of the time Gajeel said he sounded like he had "turrets", something Wendy had to explain thoroughly. He suppressed the laugh. _Lucy sounded weird._

"Natsu!" The Blue cat now flailing his arms a seat down.

"What?" Natsu muffled his voice with his breathe as he stood up, not even bothering to look back at his exceed. He instead insisted on watching as Lucy left slowly with the Iron Dragon slayer on her shoulder.

He listened closely, to her grunts and complaints, heaving and almost dragging Gajeel through the crowd that didn't even offer her help. They just stood in awe. Usually the guild would offer the blonde help, especially the men who lined up for her attention. _Why weren't they? _

An adrenaline suddenly took over his body at the thought. This time he didn't stop it. As soon as he could no longer see his best friend, he darted. Natsu stooped down onto the lowest bleacher, setting Happy to follow. Making sure attention wasn't drawn to him as he walked closer to the crowd. He peeked over the line to stare at the blonde's back and Gajeel's slumping body. _I'll help her. _Taking a few steps to the side of the cleared path, he watched again as Lucy tripped and struggled to carry him. Unconsciously, he started walking after her.

"Natsu," a sudden jerk at his wrist stopped him and he stumbled forward. He'd recognize cold fingers anywhere. A frown formed onto his face as he watched Lucy become more distant.

He noted the way the crowd had turned heads to stare at him. Multiple eyes making him shift his legs and become uncomfortable.

"Hey, come on." Natsu shook his wrist then scowled, gritting his teeth and quickly turning his head.

A weird glint shimmered in Gray's eyes. The laid back, level-headed ice mage had an off look in his facade, almost glaring, "I suppose you are going to follow _her_?"

"Well. Yea." Natsu could only raise an eyebrow as he stared at his former partner, _was he being defensive_?

The grip on Natsu's hand tightened from the lengthy stare down. A negative pit of warmth grew in his stomach. He looked down at the Ice-Mage's hand. The touch making him want to start a fight of his own. _No, don't do that. You've changed a little bit too._ He sighed. The little self-control he had ushered him to keep in the violence he would usually start.

"Juvia also thinks he is going to." The bluenette fiddled with her fingers, her body surprisingly a few inches father away from Ice-Mage. Another cold finger was placed atop of Gray's hand, Juvia's porcelain skin differing greatly from Gray's as she made his head turn to her, "I-I think it is also okay for him to follow." The slight head nod she gave the stripper for approval loosened the grip. _Wait, did I just see that right too?_

Gray gave out a 'Tch' as he let go. Quiet, but not quiet enough for Natsu to pick up. Juvia only sighed in relief, coming an inch closer to the Ice Mage, he whipped his head to stare at the girl. There was a tug at her lips, a frown. She brought her hand up and combed back a black tuft of his hair. Gray slightly blushed and turned back to Natsu. The glare never wiping away. A slight growl escaped Natsu's lips, he rubbed his wrist from the previous hold and turned around. Following slightly behind Happy as they made their way towards the guild.

"Aye-"

"Happy, be quiet!" Natsu placed a finger onto his mouth, the wet skin brushing against his chapped lips. "We don't want her to find us," He whispered softly as he peeked from the corner of the building.

_Boom! _Thunder struck hardly making the blonde jump in surprise. _"Stop it…" _Gajeel's raggedy breath muttered. "But Natsu!" The cat jumped up, his whisper not even a whisper, "SHH!" Placing a hand on Happy's face, Natsu peeked back over at the blonde who was now cold at her feet. _Did she hear us?_

The dropping of Gajeel's body made Natsu hide back into the side of the building, slipping back slowly next to a window. "Happy… I swear if she heard us…" He glared at the blue cat, his face now looking worried. "Just shush."

_"Dear Mavis. Strike me now-" _The murmuring of her breath was followed shortly by a kick of the door. _Feisty. _"_Was it suppose to open this way… or… Ugh, doesn't matter." _The attitude of his best friend now becoming more clear. Her forehead almost pulsing with a visible vein as she bent down to grapple Gajeel's armpits. The struggle to drag him was obvious with the sound of her teeth gritting and the squeaky boots whenever she slipped. The casual look over the shoulder to check if anyone saw her gave a bit of hope. Of course she still felt embarrassment. But it also seemed a bit off, this was the part when she would stop and whine to herself then summon out Taurus to help her.

"Except that she didn't…" Natsu murmured softly.

"What?" Happy flew onto Natsu's head, "She didn't what?"

"Just be-"

"_Shut up will you?!" _The blonde yelled, her voice directed as if she was saying it to him. Slipping from the window, he hid himself again behind the building wall. Rain still trickling as he sucked in a breath and felt his heart lurch, _did she hear me? She doesn't have good hearing-_

"_We're almost-_" A squeak escaped her lips followed by a thud. Natsu shuddered and quickly turned to see his best friend on her bottom. Legs opened as Gajeel's head laid between her feet. He sighed. _Yea, she didn't hear us._

"Nnnatsu!" Again, Happy's whisper not a whisper. Not removing his gaze from the blonde, Natsu swatted his hand in what felt like was Happy. "Shhh."

Lucy was now wincing at every step she dragged Gajeel on. One eye closed as the heavy weight would try to slide back down the stairs. Another urge to help his best friend out made him shudder. He placed a hand on the sill of the window, raising the clear glass quietly.

"Natsu…" Happy said again, this time quieter.

"What, Ha-"

A slight tug shook Natsu. He watched as his own body backed away an inch from the window, the glass now slamming shut. _What the- _Being too caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't realize he was being lifted. His feet dangling while his toes tried to reach the floor again.

"I tried telling you." The Exceed spread his little wings, paws on his hips as both eyes were closed.

Before he got a word out, Natsu's body rotated, his eyes meeting blue. His jaw tightened and his fists clenched. The male blonde's eyes glaring. His mouth open slightly to show white as he carried the Dragon Slayer, "Tch." The facial expression of the bold man before him intimidating.

Shivering from the unwanted gaze, Natsu couldn't muster the words. The same face was put on that Laxus had given him during the fight. The look almost threatening. He blinked, "Let me down."

The blonde male only stared, vast blue eyes imitating the ocean. Almost drowning him. Natsu gulped. Knowing he wasn't going to put him down any-

Laxus dropped him, letting out a rough sigh as he turned around.

Without a word he walked a few paces, leaving Natsu to awkwardly stare at him. Then stopped a few yards away. The younger man could see the tension in his shoulders as if Laxus was struggling both mentally and physically with something. But hardly a minute later he sighed and glanced over his shoulder saying, "A lot has happened, Natsu…"

Natsu shuddered as he listened to the blonde. There was no teasing tone or nickname. Laxus was already turning around the corner and the instinct to ask him to fight was washing over him like the rain. But something was telling him not to, he sounded to serious.

Surprising himself, Natsu followed.

* * *

Natsu stood in front of the doors of the guild. He had waited at the corner for everyone else to go in before following after Laxus, the thought of being alone with him came across as weird and _new. _To both the guild mates and himself.

He cleared his throat and shrugged off the rain as he entered the hall. No one stopped to turn at him, if they did they would usually murmur something, which was bad, _had they forgotten my hearing? _

Taking a deep breath, Natsu inched towards the bar. A surge of nervousness clenched at his heart and he felt like he needed to go back outside for air. He had no idea as of why he wanted to run. Maybe even punch something or start a brawl just so he didn't need to talk to the blonde.

Natsu stopped walking at the thought and let his eyes roam over the guild. Gray wasn't here, Gajeel was injured, Erza was certainly no where to be found… and Laxus wanted to talk to him.

He unclenched a fist he didn't know he was making and stared back at the bar. Laxus was already slumped against the counter. Resting on his elbows as his figure seemed a wince too large for the stool.

It's been 2 years and it was the first time Natsu had a good look at Laxus. He seemed maybe a few inches taller, his hair was a smug longer and messier. Not to mention the way his jaw seemed chiseled and his muscles almost looked fake as ever. _Was he always that built? _

_Maybe he got stronger too. _Natsu started to jump up and down in place. A new habit he formed before starting a fight with Gajeel while being M.I.A. Laxus did seem tempting. _Natsu, not now… _ He closed his eyes. A twitch poked at Natsu's cheek, _you're a good boy now. _

He began to roll his shoulders as he brought his boxing jump to a halt. Opening his eyes he felt his stomach drop. Laxus had straightened his back and was now looking over his shoulder towards Natsu. A blank expression painting his face.

Natsu gulped. Blue eyes pierced but seemed dull as he turned back to face Mira. He listened to him let a breath go and the atmosphere seemed to rise higher in tension.

Taking the action as an invitation to sit down, Natsu kept his head down. The room was feeling rather depressing now, something he wasn't accommodated to. He wanted to leave, but he also wanted to know what happened to Lucy. And he was planning on getting the answer now.

Silence stretched on longer than it shoulder have. At least between the guys. Other than that the guild was at it's normal state where everyone was loud and the music was playing. Yet it still didn't satisfy Natsu's liking.

"Laxus…" Natsu broke it. He watched as the blonde turned his head slowly, he had raised an eyebrow and Natsu was now wishing he didn't speak first.

A lump formed in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but failed tremendously when he spoke with a shake in his voice. Quivering his lips slightly, Natsu looked away. _Am I about to cry? _

"So, Lucy…"

The Fire Dragon Slayer turned back to look at Laxus. His gaze still on him. The sudden name of the blonde girl casted something on the older man. He had let a breath out and Natsu could see it in his eyes.

For some odd reason, Natsu was expecting love or an emotion relating to affection. Instead, what was swimming in those blue eyes were lurking feelings… As if Laxus himself had died slowly, _why? _Wasn't this the man who took care of Lucy and turned her into what she is now?

_And why am I feeling so nervous? _

"I kind of regret it." Laxus said.

"Regret what?" Natsu asked and he watched again as he brought the mug to his lips, taking a long sip, testing Natsu's patience.

Laxus didn't respond, his head was brought down and his eyes were tracing something on the table.

Another silence filled them and Natsu was trying to keep quiet, to wait for what the blonde had to say. It was long and tempting, you'd think 2 years of long hard training with Erza would have at least brought some respective sense into him.

_Damn it. _"Oi! Tell me!" The Fire Dragon Slayer snapped too quickly. He brought his hand up and tugged at the cup Laxus had been drinking with. Smashing it back onto the table enough to break it, Natsu huffed out and looked over his shoulder.

Another instinct Erza had taught them. About not fighting each other that is.

The re-equip mage was no where to be found.

"So you're still the same." Laxus didn't chuckle or stand to face him. He motioned Mira for another drink and the barmaid complied without a word.

* * *

Laxus looked back down at the table. His head was feeling heavier while the battle from earlier kept replaying from his head. _The damn blondie. _Lucy most of have been insane to have tried that tactic without Laxus's go.

It was forbidden. _Words from me at least. _

_"Tell me!" _The words Natsu had said echoed, but in Lucy's voice.

_"No." Laxus gritted his teeth and placed both his hands into his pockets. He stared down at the blonde who was puffing out her cheeks. The blonde female was gripping her whip to where her knuckles had gone white and the sound of squeaking leather was heard._

_"Laxus! I want you to punch me." Her feet were now shoulder length apart and she was getting ready in battle stance._

_Laxus only snickered and took a step back. There was no way he was going to let her try it, better yet use it. Enduring hits, letting yourself fall into a defensive stance, and go completely still was risking your life. It could be the weakest opponent and with one wrong move of magic, you could possibly cut blood flow from point and..._

_"Using it in a real life situation can get you pretty beat up, Lucy." The dirt around him swept away as he dragged his left foot to turn around and walk away. The stubborn Celestial Mage was definitely not going to let him go._

_"Please! I want to see how strong I got, besides! You said there was a healing factor at the end if I could handle it," Laxus felt a sting at his right wrist, he looked to see the enchanted whip with his lightning she had sapped earlier. "And I think I can handle it."_

_With that said, she tugged at him, making sure a bruise was to be found tomorrow after she was done._

_The Blonde Mage had twirled him around, forcing him to look into her eyes as they filled with determination. "Punch me."_

_"No," Laxus stood back. She was biting the inside of her cheek and furrowing her eyebrows. She placed a palm on her hip and Laxus knew where this was going. _

_"I just want to get stronger…" She whispered._

_"Don't do that." Laxus swallowed and watched as she brought the back of her hand to her eyes, playing the fake cry card. _

_Ever since 6 or 7 months ago, Lucy had become quite the Mage. She learned how to control her magic and survive in hand to hand combat. All with the motive of becoming strong enough to prove to the Lost Team, that she is no longer the Lucy they had left._

_It was the typical story in every book and Laxus did not understand why she was striving this hard to own it. When she, herself was not even weak to begin with. Celestial Mages had a shit load of power just to summon out one, it wasn't quite fair, but it made sense. Connecting one world with another and something like that._

_In all honesty, it was cool. Yet, Lucy didn't seem to grasp her own self-esteem to the extent on how others saw her. _

_"What's the point of all of this again?" Laxus raised an eyebrow and looked down at his trainee._

"You wouldn't understand." He mocked her words out loud.

"I bet I would." Natsu said.

* * *

Cana tilted her head as she brought the sake bottle to her lips. She kept one eye open and chugged down the liquid that made her throat burn and gasp for air. Though she refused to do so.

She could hear the guild filling up quickly and the music was quietly playing. It was a party for the Lost Team, yet they had one being nursed, another being given a talk, a small one playing Romeo and Juliet, and Titania being guild master's pet.

She smiled inwardly at her little summary. It was too perfect. Laughing out loud to herself, she got a couple stares and a confused look from Mira. Cana smiled sheepishly, "Another drink, please."

"She's been like that ever since you left. Ever since she's become stronger, mentally and physically." Laxus said in a small voice. Cana leaned forward and noted he sounded awfully depressed. She turned her head slightly to see both the dragon slayers talking.

Natsu and Laxus?

"Stronger? She didn't need to become stronger! She's always been strong!" Natsu yelled and it didn't seem to bother Laxus. The Fire Dragon had brought a fist onto the table and he was out of his seat, practically screaming into the blonde's ears.

_That's right, Lucy. It's always Lucy. _A frown came to Cana's lips at the thought of her former closer friend. After Natsu's departing she's been a complete mess. And he didn't seem to get it. She built barriers and walls high for everyone. Exceptionally low for the Thunder Tribe though.

If Cana could recall, Lucy had first ran into Gray's arms. It fulfilled the Ice Mage's dreams and all his wishes. It came true to him, for the first week or so he was so blinded. Sex with Lucy, kissing with Lucy, making Lucy feel better, loving Lucy, being loved by Lucy, being Lucy's. It was all the things Gray had told Cana. Something he wanted oh so very much.

He didn't see what others saw though. The loss of Natsu hurting Lucy so much, it drove her into the next closest guy. _Poor Gray. _

"She pushed herself through all sorts of limits. You'd be so surprised. Actions, looks, fighting, power, smarts, attitude, feelings… everything Natsu. Just… everything…" Laxus's voice touched Cana in a way. Where it hurt so much to listen any further because it was true.

Gradually growing and changing into something where old Lucy was gone Lucy.

"You should talk to her after." He said.

Gulping audibly, Cana took a swig of her beer, drowning herself from the sudden thoughts and heart breaking news. Filling herself with the liquor that was like water. No matter how many barrels of alcohol she drank, it probably wouldn't erase the hurt and pain she received from her best friend.

Lucy was right, no one does understand.

"So boys, talking about Lucy, are we?" Cana slowly sauntered in between the two dragon slayers, wrapping an arm around both of them and bringing them closer.

She decided to get rid of the serious.

"Cana, where is Lucy?" Natsu asked.

She pursed her lips and brought them to his ear, "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. What about me? What about, Cana! Let's do, Cana, Cana, Cana. She's lonely too."

The depressing atmosphere around the two was completely shitty and it made her shitty. And feeling shitty was not on Cana's list of to-do's.

"Cana, seriously." Natsu gritted his teeth. She could feel his body heating up underneath her arms and she hissed.

"Fine. She's playing nurse with Gajeel upstairs," Cana smirked deviously and turned to Laxus, _might as well have fun. _"Laxus and Lucy always played nurse at his house. In fact, he's the next patient."

Laxus didn't say anything.

"P-Played nurse? What? Laxus you said you trained her everyday!" Natsu shot up from his seat and glared daggers.

Cana shook her shoulders with laughter and noted that Natsu was still clueless.

"Idiot, sit back down. Lucy's cleaning up her mess."

The sound of her name just seemed to bring her down today. She saw the blonde everywhere, everyday, why was it now that it began to ring in her head?

The two dragon slayers were staring at each other. The tension obvious for all to see. _Oh, Mavis. What have you gotten yourself into Lucy?_

_"You're going to train with Laxus?" Cana furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the blonde in front of her. _

_Lucy's cheeks were red and her face flushed indicating that she was drunk. Her finger jabbed out in front of Cana with a thumbs up while she nodded her head too hard with a large smile, "Yup, yup, yup!" _

_"You know what I have to say to that," Cana asked. "You are…" She brought her drink up to her lips and drank a little bit more to see if she could get any close to where Lucy was._

_"… fucking crazy."_

Cana smiled inwardly. Lucy…

* * *

"Happy, do you know where Gajeel is?" Patherlily hopped up onto the second floor where he saw the blue fur ball eating what looked like a fish twice his size.

"Lussheee~!" Happy chimed with a mouthful of food in his mouth, his smile resembling much like his owner Natsu's.

Pantherlily cocked an eyebrow.

"Cana said Lucy was playing nurse with him."

Playing nurse? After a rough beat up by the blonde? Is that how girls do it now a days, beat them up and then… Lily shook his head, "Thanks, Happy."

Walking towards the second floor hall for the infirmary, Lily noted a couple of moans.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I know this chapter isn't as satisfying as the others. The ending for this one is pretty bad... But i'll do my best on the next one... **

**I just wanted to clear a little bit of the past up for you guys. Just to know where Laxus stands, where Natsu is, and bringing up Cana(:**

**I know it was boring... But do expect a surprise appearance in the next chapter(; Bet no one could guess. **

**Anyways, till next week, or so... maybe month... because school. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I was impatient with myself. The reviews keep me going(: **

**It's just an extra chapter that is chronological. Maybe fitting in a few chapters back? I didn't want to show you this side of the story, but it's going to happen anyways. I felt wrong about it, but hey, whatever, right?  
**

**I don't know if it ruins the story, but it sure does tell a lot, on a different perspective. I only know, that I got a crap load of a mess in my hands in this story.**

**Anyways, please enjoy. Excuse any grammatical/spelling errors.**

* * *

**_Extra chapter for you thirsty people._**

**_Rated M: Language._**

"You wanted this?"

Jellal turned around as the door opened quietly. A coral pink-haired girl peeked inside, her face visible as she held out a hanger with her dainty fingers.

"What took you so long?" He tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. Meredy now entered, slowly closing the door behind her as she laid out the thing he needed onto the bed.

"Ultear."

"Aa." He said, "Thanks, Meredy."

Nodding, she rubbed down the fabric of the clothing, ridding of wrinkles as she silently huffed out in response. Jellal noted the way her eyebrows furrowed and how she was biting the inside of her cheek too hard. Meredy was practically breathing heavily through her nostrils, causing them to flare in a weird manner.

He didn't question. Jellal kept quiet. His eyes admiring the girl before him that busied her thoughts by unnecessary fixing. Porcelain palms continued to press down on the clothing as she repaired the sleeves and tended to the cloak. Her breathing finally matched the pace she was going in, slow and steady, as if she was sleep walking.

He stayed for another 5 minutes.

Then she stood up straight, Jellal watched as her posture went back to being perfect. Pink hair swayed to the side as she turned her head to look at him. He sighed as the hair came to a stop, it was no longer cute short hair, just long pink waves the made everyone want to play with it.

A weird glint shimmered in her eyes.

"Why are you leaving again?"

The question caused him to raise another eyebrow.

"An important matter." He simply responded. The need to go into description wasn't at all needed. Meredy knew.

"For that girl?" Her hands had clasped together and she had cocked her head slightly. A curious facade painting her face as she stood a foot away from him. Their eyes meeting.

Jellal shrugged his shoulders at her next question. Meredy had probably brought the picture of the scarlet-haired mage into her head. He was most likely right, but he didn't decide to correct her.

He cleared his throat, trying his best not to sound rude, "_That _girl… will be there, but she's isn't the important _matter._"

Meredy's shoulders dropped and her eyebrows furrowed more, "You don't have to lie you know."

"R-Right." Jellal gave a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. In a second he stopped laughing, "But i'm not lying."

"Of course." With that said, she turned on her heel and opened the door. "Tell her I said hi."

Then the door closed, leaving Jellal grinning awkwardly to himself. _Oh lying… _Why did Ultear and Meredy always think he was lying?

Bending over, Jellal took hold of the cloak, the dark blue ripped sleeves rested in his fingers. He circled the now rough fabric with his thumbs, scrunching it together as he brought his hands closer. A frown appeared. Certain memories surfaced.

_"They're gone." He watched her as he spoke, she cringed at every word, shivering at every step he took. At every thud she heard. She was hurting and so was he, by watching her, watching her chest rise and fall at every hitched breath. From him._

_"P-Please…" She whimpered. Jellal stopped, two feet away from the girl who was huddled in the corner. The dark room's light flickered, on and off, like a shutter to a camera. And the pictures weren't so pretty._

_He gulped audibly, removing his mask to show his familiar face that she would know. That she should know. In fact, so well, that she didn't even have to see him without the disguise. He was so hurt though. At the sight of the poor girl. Pure disgust was something you could find in his eyes. He was sick of it, so sick of seeing it. So sick, he could throw up right now. It was revolting to him, he didn't understand. He could probably never grasp the idea of these actions. As of why they do it. Out of enjoyment too? Jellal was so close to slicing their throats instead of turning them in. He wished that he didn't ask Ultear to take care of it._

_He sneered. Then the girl screamed, "DON'T!" Jellal made another accident by placing his hand out, thinking she'd calm down, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He dropped it._

_"I-I'm so sorry... Just look at me…" He whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you." _

_The frightened girl looked at him and he winced. A bruised eye and a puffy cheek, hair ruffled everywhere with a tattered shirt barely covering her. She brought her knees in and groaned loudly as they hit her stomach, he noticed as she kept her legs open, hands between them, then she cried, "W-Why?" _

_He clenched his fists and stiffened, she asked why….why? He wanted to know too._

Jellal's fists closed tightly, gripping the fabric to the point where it was wrinkled. Ruining Meredy's effort.

"Shit…" He murmured under his breath and then looked up at the ceiling, bringing himself to his knees, letting his hands drop along with the cloak towards the floor.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know…" He said. _Mavis only knows… _

Jellal closed his eyes and sighed. Taking in long deep breaths with the images from the event. He wasn't there at the beginning, but he was through the end. His imagination had burned the scene into his mind so that it felt like a memory. The feeling of crying then washed upon him.

He didn't get it. It was impossible to say but easier to feel.

_Damn it all. _He didn't count the months, or the days, he only knew, it happened a year ago. Maybe even a few more days. But it was clear, all to clear for him, like it happened yesterday.

He squeezed his eyes tighter for a couple more seconds then opened them. White dots flying everywhere whenever he blinked. Then his mind wandered, _how is she? When was the last time i've seen her? Hopefully she returned… _

Scoffing silently, Jellal stood back up, taking the rest of the clothes into his hands and hung them in his closet. "Of course she returned… It's been a year."

He grimaced, standing still to look at the outfit once more.

_"Oh, I hung them in here." Jellal watched her. Bruised skin that made porcelain look bad was exposed as she slipped from the sheets. What once was flawless skin, exposed as she didn't bother to take the blanket with her. He smiled._

_The marks left dark spots, but she said she could rarely feel the pain anymore, so she let him. Let him touch them, exploring every dent in her beautiful body that he some what yearned to heal. To feel underneath his own skin. _

During that time he swore, he made a oath, he promised himself, that he wouldn't, with this girl, _who walked in the purest of light, _wouldn't, _he couldn't, _fall in love.

He bit his lip, _what is this thing, love? _Closing the closet he walked to his bed and hastily plopped onto his back. Chuckling lowly.

"I surely don't know."

_"So, how am I suppose to forget?" She asked, her bag slung over her shoulder as she walked beside him. She had to return back to her teammates she said she came with and Jellal wasn't favoring it, but in reality, he pretended not to care._

_"How do you avoid death?" Jellal asked._

_"I don't know. How do you?" She stopped to stare and look up at him, he looked down. Her mouth was open slightly to show pink and white. _

_"Well, most don't worry or think about it." He shrugged his shoulders then tucked hair behind her ear, receiving a blush matching scarlet. "Do you think about it?"_

_She brought her head down. "Recently? Yes. But before? Never."_

_"You have people to keep you from thinking, right? To strive." He asked. She nodded, a small but sure smile came to her lips._

_"Then it's like that. You don't think or worry about me. And it's easy. Right?" _

_She raised her shoulders and shifted her weight to her left leg, "Not really." _

_Jellal chuckled lowly, "Of course it is. If you've done it before, you can do it again."_

Seconds, minutes, hours passed. Jellal was staring up at the ceiling, continuously thinking, unknowingly worrying. Why was it now that he was reminiscing those memories? That played like an hour long movie.

Was it normal? What would she think?

Groaning loudly, Jellal got up, throwing the blanket across the bed messily, something Meredy wasn't quite proud of whenever she fixed it. Ignoring that fact, he walked over to his closet. Staring at the outfit that resembled greatly as Mystogan's own.

"Here we go." He huffed.

The two doors signifying as the front entrance stood before him. Jellal brought up the mask across his face, tugging it securely. His other hand was on the handle. _Maybe this is a bad idea. _

Out of conscious, he pulled the door open. Slow enough to give an eerie creak, as if he stepped on an unsure floor board. The only thing visible now was the moonlight that shined it's way through. Accompanied with small wind squeezing through the crack. _No, it's okay. _

The door opened wider, letting strong gusts of wind come in, whisking his cloak behind him. He shuddered. _Maybe i'll-_

"I thought you were leaving next week?"

"Holy shi-" Jellal jolted and jumped back, letting go of the door for it to be slammed against the wall, allowing the night to enter.

"Oh my-" Jellal turned around, "Ultear! You scared me."

"You've been deep in thought lately," the daughter of Ur crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"A-And?" He stuttered, retrieving the door handle again to shut it behind him. "That gives you a right to scare me? I could have woken up, Meredy."

"Just what has been on your mind?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Things I can't fathom into words." Jellal shrugged his shoulders and brought his hands up.

Ultear furrowed her eyebrows, "Well."

"I'm leaving early, I have things to take care of before I set off." He lied.

"I see…" She muttered.

Jellal looked down at his face. Waiting for her to say more or to at least protest about his decision. The silence stretched on far too long. She didn't say anything but he did still feel her presence and eyes on him. He sighed, finally looking up to Ultear whose gaze seemed never broken.

"I'll be going now." He gulped.

"Right… Take care of yourself." Ultear murmured and left the room without waiting for him to leave.

"Soon," he breathed. "Soon."

* * *

**I feel like I ruined the definition of suspense... I could not wait any longer. It was hurting me.**

**I love you Jellal.**

**Reviews are encouraged.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Real eyes, realize, real lies**_

_**Language**_

Levy stood still from where Lucy had picked up Gajeel. A silent sigh blew from her mouth. Eyes narrowed, her gaze never left the back of the two brawlers. Lucy limping slowly towards the guild with a Gajeel grunting at every step, leaning against the small blonde. As the guild members continued to watch her in awe, the two were going in a slow pace, soon being stopped by Laxus and then followed shortly by Natsu. The rain fell harder. And Gajeel was no longer in sight.

Unmoving, Levy squinted her eyes, then furrowed her brows. She stayed there as others began to move about, scurrying from the rainfall, and protecting their hair from further wetness. The thing occupying her mind from doing the same was Gajeel. Gajeel's hooded eyes as he let the blonde _beat him, _letting her drag his face onto the dirt. Giving up at such a brawl with _Lucy. _

Clenching her fists and jaw, Levy felt the headband in her hair tighten. Without hesitation or one care in the world, she slipped her fingers through the accessory and threw it onto the ground. Watching it become enveloped in mud and hidden from the rest to see. She stepped on it, orange flats becoming dirty from the puddle, nearly sinking her feet.

"Levy." The voice of Jet made her flinch, she had forgotten he was standing next to her. She turned around, staring at the man who was half a foot away. The face he had on looked concerned, scared even as he observed the bluenette. Levy was too busy being irritated to blush from embarrassment, so she walked away.

"You're going to get sick." Levy heard. The sound of Jet's voice brought her discomfort. Making her bite her lip and wish he would just leave her alone now.

Just before she could tell him, she felt something dry and soft hit her head. The familiar scent and fabric of Jet's jacket encased her, laying on top of her damp hair, keeping the rain from drenching her any longer. Levy sniffled then closed her mouth.

"Told you…" Jet murmured, placing a hand on her back to speed up her walking. She flinched at the contact, stiffening her body and making her stand up straight. She didn't mean anything by it, but Jet must have noticed. Because he let go.

_Whatever. _Levy sniffled once more then brought her head up. The crowd of guild mates in front of the couple were now filing into the guild hall. Mutters of being wet and muddy could be heard as everyone shoved each other to get in first.

A fluff of pink caught her eye as she grazed them over the crowd. Natsu was at the corner of the building. Standing as straight as ever with his fists clenched tightly to his sides. His face looked normal but his eyes were telling a different story. The bubbly Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't smiling or jumping up down, instead he kept his feet on the ground, _both of them, _as he stared out at the field. His jaw twitched. Natsu, lost in thought.

"Natsu." Levy whispered his name as she passed by him. Her hand tried to reach out for his arm but she was too far.

"Natsu!" She hissed quietly. Jet raised an eyebrow at her, staring at his girlfriend as she peeked from the entrance of the guild. He looked towards the pink-haired boy, he wasn't listening.

Onyx eyes were too distance.

"Levy." Taking her by the arm, Levy felt her weight being pulled back into the guild. He received a low growl from her, but he ignored it, gesturing her to sit down and stray away from the rain.

The bluenette pinched the bridge of her nose, sitting down at the farthest corner table that the dark swallowed. She tried to smile, the thought of Gajeel usually sitting here made her chest flutter._ Reminiscing the past is so over rated. _

"Do you want anything?" Jet asked as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck. She felt the point of his jaw rest on the crown of her head. _And so is the present… _

"No." She said flatly and then brought her hand up, swatting it like there was a fly around. She tried to make her wriggle not as obvious, because she did not want to be held at the moment. The bluenette wanted to sit alone in silence, to process everything that just went on.

"Do you want to be alone?"

The weight of Jet lifted from Levy's shoulders, she looked over to stare at him. Making sure the plead in her eyes were apologetic.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

Jet tucked a blue strand behind her ears, placing a hand on her left cheek where she hesitatingly leaned against. He gave an unsure smile then leaned down to kiss her forehead. The bluenette slightly flinched under his lips, making him sigh softly as he left. As she watched Jet leave, a wince of guilt pinched her. _He's going to be fine. _

The guild was back to it's regular state. Loud chatter silenced the rain and the music was playing louder than usual. Levy huffed quietly, rubbing her temples and staring up at the second floor. The only source of light coming up from there was from the infirmary. It was opened just a crack, bugging the bluenette, because Lucy was up there, alone with _Gajeel. _Levy sneered. Her former boyfriend and best friend upstairs. Lucy doing who knows what to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

_"I'll take care of him! I promise!" _A loud groan erupted from her throat as Lucy's words loitered. The blonde had smiled at her, tilting her head, closing her eyes, stretching her lips to a _grin. When was the last time she's seen Lucy smile? _

_"We're going to get through this together." Lucy whispered as she shifted. Levy nodded into the blonde's shirt, wrapping her arm around her waist line. A few tears escaped her already puffy eyes, soaking Lucy's shirt even more._

_They were both laying down, sinking into the mattress of Lucy's pink bed. Both of them stayed still, having only one warm spot in which lay beneath them. Other than that the cold drifted around the two fragile girls. The world lay heavily on each of their shoulders. As if one fly landed on to them, they'd both break._

_Levy shivered, a ray of of light warmed her visible arm, making her hide deeper into the blankets. The sun began peeking out from the window. Lucy left it open. She didn't dare to try and close it. Even if it rained or if the wind was blowing too hard. The blonde had said it was a sign of invitation. A gesture she shared with Natsu, where he was free to intrude at any given moment._

_Lucy would wait on every passing day. She'd cry along with Natsu failing to show. It hurt Levy. To watch her best friend sit at the window, peering over the sill as she hugged one of Natsu's vest, refusing to wash it, for she feared it might rid of his scent. It hurt her, multiplying it from the pain she was already feeling from the distant Iron Dragon Slayer. Who promised it wouldn't be forever. He didn't get it, a day without him felt almost like an eternity. _

_"How long has it been…" Levy asked, her voice low and subtle. She felt Lucy wriggle from her hug and sit up. Groaning loudly and bringing up a hand to her head. The two girls were suffering in Lucy's bed for the past-_

_"Month and a week…" _

_The bluenette quickly sat, the blood flow from her head creating a major head ache, making her whimper and poke at her temples. Not bothering to fight it, Levy rested her head on Lucy's shoulder, "Lucy… I feel like a huge piece of me is missing."_

_Her chest beat slowly, the cut in her heart deepening at every thought of Gajeel. The only thing keeping her to continue was Lucy. It was pathetic of her, because he was a boy, and she was young. The saying, "there were plenty fish in the sea" didn't appease her. She wanted her certain dragon. _

_"I miss them…" By them, Levy knew she only meant Natsu. The pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer that became a part of Lucy's daily routine. Leaving the blonde feeling like a person who just got their caffeine confiscated after consuming it their whole life. _

_"Me too, Lu-chan…" With that Levy began to tear again. Her cold skin making her feel the warm drop slither down her cheek. _

_"We sound like love struck teenagers…" Lucy hugged Levy, the sound of her voice telling her that she was resisting the urge to cry. She wouldn't be surprised if she did run out of tears to keep going on like this._

_The bluenette's voice muffled her words as her lips pressed against Lucy's shirt again. "We are…" _

_Her eyes peeked from over Lucy's arm as she cradled her. The room of the Celestial Mage's was becoming quite boring to see everyday. Her existence fell to a complete nothingness ever since the last time she visited the guild. There was no point anymore… What was it if she woke up to doing the same thing again, to sleep and ling on upon memories that just made her want to cry more. Too long, it's been too long. Levy whimpered. The guild knows why they aren't there. And they didn't say anything about._

_They probably worried, much less spoke about it. They were missing their Dragon Slayers too… _

_"What if we go out, huh? Let's go to the guild later… I'm sure everyone is worried about us." Levy whispered softly, her voice trying to find a soothing tone for Lucy to agree._

_"I think Gray was left behind too… Maybe I should check on him…" The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go… But I still feel like shit… Do you think Gray feels too?"_

Levy brought a fist down, softly punching it onto the table, "Dammit, I wish I didn't agree to letting her see that strip mage. This wouldn't have happened."

She set it free, the frown that formed on her lips as her eyes watched her fist tighten. It lead to the pinching of her eyebrows. Lucy was gone, _Lu-Chan was gone. _There wasn't the slightest of sign that showed the littlest hope for her best friend, especially in that _smile. _That smile that didn't even reach to bittersweet that was suppose to keep her promise. Staged. Fake. Who wouldn't be able to see through that mask?

The _mask _that she wore, the one that facaded over her emotions, the walls, the high walls that towered around Lucy, that not even Gray managed to climb. Levy couldn't grasp that idea, that action she did a year and a couple months ago. Where she _found _herself in Gray Fullbuster. _Tch, oh please. Even I knew she wouldn't have settled for less. Less than Natsu. _

The thing that proved Levy right was when Lucy broke it off. _Bye, bye Gray phase. Running into the arms of another man? _The _closest _man. _Che. Pathetic. _Levy bit her tongue, mentally taking back the word "pathetic." It wasn't Lucy's fault… Was it? That they didn't talk anymore? _No… _

_Levy stood. Slamming both her hands flatly onto the dining table. Eyes twitching as they stayed on the blonde. Her smile faded into an upside curve. She gulped audibly and then dropped her fork, her head shortly following after._

_"Lucy." The bluenette said. The name hesitatingly escaped her lips, feeling bitter as it rolled of her tongue. She was not having it today. Her mood was completely negative ever since she stepped into Lucy's apartment. She couldn't exactly tell why, but the news her best friend shared seemed to tick her off._

_"I-I think it's going to be a good thing for me." Lucy spoke calmly and quiet. Her voice itching some sort of comfort that Levy refused to give._

_"Gray? Lu-chan, you're kidding me." She retorted, feeling her jaw clench and hands tighten on the edge of the table. The thing caught in her throat made her swallow, she knew Lucy knew she was mad. Yet, she continued the subject, on going about how it's ideal and that it felt right. It's not that there was anything wrong with Gray. Lucy was the one who kept the idea in Levy's head that Natsu was the only one._

_"I'm sick and tired of… of…" Lucy whimpered, shaking her head a no as she stood to look down at the tiny person filled with anger. With a last shake, another stream of tears fell, "of being sick and tired, Levy. I feel so lonely right now."_

_Keeping her voice subtle, Levy loosened her grip, stepping to the side away from the table, "Lu-chan… How do you think I feel? We're in the same boat… It's only been 2 months… Not close to half a year, what if they come back soon?"_

_Levy watched Lucy back away, her bottom reaching the bed as she held her head in the palms of her hands, "Look at the facts, Levy… They're Dragon Slayers. It's Natsu and Gajeel… They aren't going to give up so fast… For all we know they might-"_

_"Don't say it Lucy…" Levy shook._

_Lucy shot her head up, her lips quivering with puffy eyes that seemed to sicken Levy. "T-They might-"_

_"Lucy, don't say it." The bluenette clenched her fists while gritting her teeth, tears threatening her eyes as she exhaled furiously._

_"Levy- you know that they wo-"_

_"LUCY! Stop!" _

_"Won't come back…" Lucy sputtered, bringing her hands back to cover her wet face that's been stained with a red. She cried out a loud no, followed shortly by loud whimpers. That's when Levy knew, her best friend might be going crazy. _

_She watched her cry. Soon crying herself after a couple of minutes. Lucy was loud, louder than she was as she broke down into her own hands. Not crying by her best friend's side felt lonely, really lonely. It dropped her down into a cavern, her fear of finding no escape never ended. It was then, when she realized. _

_Lucy had closed the window. _

"Gah, no." Levy shook her own head in her hands. Grunting at the head ache she was receiving from the thought of Lucy. _Someone else._

"Levy?"

Levy didn't need to look up to see where the voice was coming from. She knew the motherly figured friend was standing in front of her, the look of concern cascading. But she stared up anyway through her fingers.

"Mira!" The barmaid held a glass in her right hand, cocking her head to the side while shaking an aspirin bottle. Levy guessed it was a gesture for her to take some. She tried to smile. Music played louder, the beat started to match the thudding pain against her head. She groaned loudly and quickly grasped the pills.

Mirajane gave a surprised look, but giggled as she set down the glass of water, "You look like you've been suffering for the past 10 minutes." Her fingers landed into the bluenette's hair. Fiddling with a strand as Levy went crazy. The beating of music becoming more unbearable.

"You shouldn't think so much." She sat down.

The young girl brought the cup to her lips. Cold water rushing down into her system, greatly differentiating in her raised body heat.

"Mira, you're my hero." Her cheek lay flat onto the table, Mirajane still playing with blue hair. She chuckled.

"Feeling better?" The white-haired mage leaned over, her lips nearly touching her ears as hot breath brushed her skin. Levy shivered from it, her face feeling warm. She dismissed the awkward feeling and simply responded with a happy groan.

"So… Levy." The barmaid whispered.

Levy didn't have to ponder on what she was about to say. The tone itself being playful and sounding too curious gave it all away. Everyone knew and they were fond of it. It sucked too, because the music was too loud, and the table was too far for everyone else to hear. So Mirajane was able to get away with things like this.

Levy gave a soft chuckle. No matter what situation, the eldest Strauss daughter would not let go of meddling… with love lives. _Ugh, what love life? _

"I'm not mad at him… I'm just… Upset with myself." She rolls her head to turn away from the barmaid. She can't look her in the eyes right now, feeling as if the older girl would see right through her. She knew what she wanted to ask. So she simply answered.

"You know, Levy. You should apologize to him."

"Yea… I feel terrible." Levy said. Her mind wandered from Jet to Gajeel. _Gajeel… _The beating of her heart skipped, her chest fluttered, and her stomach filled with butterflies. The thought of Gajeel still made her head go in a daze and she felt disgusted with herself. _Jet, Jet, Jet, Jet, Gajeel… _Black long hair, red, beautiful labyrinth eyes, arms sculpted so perfectly, held her so closely, piercings that ran on almost every inch of his body… Levy unconsciously groaned.

"Uh…" Mirajane cocked an eyebrow, "… I would feel bad too if I did that."

Yes, _I do feel bad. _Her chest clenched, the thought of cheating on Gajeel broke her, into a million pieces. Living with the guilt for a year killed her. The thought of Gajeel never coming back was what pushed her, into moving on. _Levy, you're pathetic. _

"Right…" Levy responded, bringing her head up to finally face Mirajane. The barmaid smiled, then her lips thinned into a line.

"I'm sure Gajeel would forgive his…" She left her mouth opened, "Shrimp."

The bluenette's eyes widened. Mirajane grinned, looking at her like she was a clear piece of glass. Seeing right through.

* * *

Makarov stared down, up top from the second floor which acted like a balcony. He stood on the rails, eyeing his children with both his hands behind his back. The heat was getting to him from all the bodies and loud chatter downstairs. A sweat bead had nearly stung his left eye, making him flinch and wipe it away. Everyone seemed like they were having a good time.

That is, except Gajeel and Lucy. Poor Gajeel couldn't even enjoy his own party. Unfortunately knowing the Iron Dragon Slayer, that thought was wrong. He noted the way he heard moaning and groaning, then yelling and screaming from the infirmary room behind him. It caught his attention, but he dare not disturb whatever Lucy was doing. Even if it was what he thought. _Lucy would probably kill me. _He waggled his eyebrows to himself, giving a large teethy grin. Oh how he wouldn't mind…

_Oh Mavis… _Makarov pulled at his collar, letting cold wind enter his shirt as he thought no. The haughty image made him sneer and mentally slap himself upside the head just like Lucy would do at times. The girl nearly scarred him, development earning her so much more respect… _not to mention the strength in each one of those punches. _Makarov rubbed his temple, the spot where she usually chose to hit.

"Master."

The impassive voice made him jump, almost falling off the edge before catching himself by leaning back. He whipped his head and spotted scarlet hair.

Erza walked closer, one eyebrow raised in the dim light. "You seem uneasy. Is there anything bothering you?"

"N-No." Makarov gave a sheepish smile as he cringed from armor that clanked together. He looked back downstairs, roaming the bodies that jumbled together in disco lights and danced to loud music. Erza wasn't down with them, but she was up here, "Why?"

"I'm not really one for parties." The scarlet stated then stood beside him, eyeing the guild members as well. Makarov simply nodded at her excuse.

"So you felt that earlier too?" He asked quietly, referring to the sensation from this afternoon.

"Y-Yes…" Erza replied.

The sensation greatly resembled a burning one. Almost to where Makarov wanted to fall asleep to it. It bursted out of no where in the afternoon during the battle. He knew it didn't come from Lucy nor from Gajeel. Or anywhere in Fairy Tail to be exact. It was a familiar one, one that he rarely felt. It was at a distance, pulsing for at least a minute then completely disappearing. As if it wanted to be found. But Makarov shrugged it off, knowing one of his own would bring it up soon.

"I'm guessing you know what is coming…" He spoke under his breath, crossing his arms this time as Erza brought her head up then down once. Her face paled her lips seemed dry as she licked them.

"Do you know why he is here?"

Makarov huffed out loudly. Letting his eyes fall down to the bar as he closed his eyes. They stayed quiet, listening to the music that his heart followed to.

"No."

* * *

**It was sucky, sucky. But I had to inform you guys of Levy and Lucy.**

**Soooo, there. **

**Reviews are encouraged!**


End file.
